Power Rangers Ani Force the Series
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: When an evil queen returns to steal the Life Force of Earth of the Human World, Po and his friends must travel to another world and stop her. Now they must unlock the Megazords modes, new arsenal in order to save the world and to save the Life Force from being stolen.
1. The Journey to another World

**The Journey to another World**

Centuries ago, many many planets lived in peace, without war, without fear, and without evil. Each planet was contained with a special source, called Life Force, it helps planets stay healthy, keeps the water clear, plants green, and everything in peace.

But that was until the Undead Empire arrived and stealing it for themselves. Queen Skealtress was the ruler of them all, her and her minions have travel far from planet to planet to steal Life Force, and for the people of the planets who lost it were gone as well. She ruled many planets, stealing their source of life, ruling among other and watching them suffer.

But after many years she was stopped by a team of heroes... the Power Rangers Ani Force, they've been protecting many worlds before. After years after facing Skealtress, they were able to put her and her minions into a suspended animation where they would never steal from Life Force ever again.

Centuries later the Ani Rangers passed down their powers onto a new team of young warriors from another world, Po, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Monkey used their new powers to defeat their first enemy Éyùn. But now they must face a bigger threat that's coming, but what can it be?

* * *

In space, there was a spaceship containing some bodies. In the ship, and inside the lights were going on, and on a thrown, there was a woman's body with a skeleton life head, and humanoid body, with a staff. Her eyes open up, and so does some other people too.

"At last, awaken." She said. Three figures came by with one of having a katana helmet with two horns on the side with a black cape and dark armor, another one with two razors on his arms and hyena shape skeleton body, and a female robe with a kabuki mask bows down to her. "Welcome back Katana, Razor, and Mistress Interijento."

"Of course my queen, I'm ready," Katana said.

"Oh, yes and I'm ready to destroy anyone who gets in my way and-" Razor was stopped by Interijento.

"Even awaken after hyper nation you're still a dumb mouth." She mocked.

"Why you?" He gets out his hand blade.

"Silence. But now, it's time what we started centuries ago, head to the planet Earth, the most powerful Life Force."

"Excellent my queen." Katana bowed down.

"Thank you, but I wish to make a stopped first." She looked at her base with undead minions with swords, and black robes and skeleton-like faces, and they all bowed down to her, and she laughed evilly.

* * *

In the Spirit World, the original Ani Rangers were meditating in a circle. They opened their eyes slowing. "Did you sense that?" Master Wolf asked.

"Yes." Master Hawk replied.

"Can it be?" Master Cougar asked.

"It is, Skealtress is back." Master Dragon said.

Now at the Valley of Peace, at the Jade Palace Grey, Tigress and Po's adoptive son from the year 2115 was helping out his adoptive grandpa Mr. Ping in the kitchen with his restaurant. "Everything ok Grey?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Everythings ok Grandpa." The snow leopard said. He passed down some plates down to some animals while listing to music on his MP3 player. Sure the animals from this timeline were a little frightened at first, but Grey told them that everything was alright. His MP3 player was a gift from Master Fang, and Grey loved the music a lot. He then see's his adoptive mom sits down. "The food almost ready mom."

Tigress smiled at him, and she loved Grey a lot like he was her own biological son. "Take your time." Then the rest of his adoptive family comes. He calls Monkey, Crane and Mantis his and uncles and calls Viper his aunt, and they loved him as he was their own nephew. And Po, he loved Grey so much as he was his own son.

Grey then got everyone's food in the restaurant and jumped in the air and tossed everyone's food to their tables without spilling a drop, and when he reaches the ground, they all clapped. "Thank you, thank you." He bowed down.

Now in space, the Skeleton Fortress then reaches the Animal World, where Skealtress looked down. Katana comes to her. "My, queen, may I ask why we're making a little stop first?" He asked.

"So, I can see the original Ani Rangers again, and probably see the new Rangers too." She explained.

"New Rangers?"

"Yes, I sensed it, they're not perfect, but let's see first. Prepare the Skealtrons." She orders.

"Yes, my queen."

And now the Fortress was now at Earth where the animals of the valley looked up and saw how big the ship was. Also, the Skealtrons were running with their swords and attacking the valley. Po and the Five saw them. "What are those things?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, but they looked easy to beat." Monkey said as he fights.

Po and the rest of the Five were now fighting, while Grey was guiding everyone to safety. Katana comes and gets out his swords and blasts them, but Po and the Five morphed now, and are still fighting. "Impressive." He said.

"Cougar Mountain Axe!" Viper summoned her ax and fights the Skealtrons. Razor steps in and fights her.

"Not bad little snakey. It seems that Master Cougar choose a snake, what a joke." He mocked.

Crane helped her out and knocked him over. "You're ok?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." They continue to fight.

Grey then guided everyone to safety and saw the whole thing. "Yeah, go guys."

Katana saw how Po fight with his sword and was impressed. "Perfect, I think my challenge." He said to himself.

They continue to fight, until. "STOP!" They all looked up and came out Queen Skealtress.

"Who are you?" Mantis asked.

"I am Queen Skealtress, and I came to see the original Ani Rangers." Then they appeared. "Ahh, there you are."

"Skealtress, what do you want, and did you get free?" Master Dragon asked.

"Oh, that, before you put me into suspended animation I put a spell on myself and my minions, so it breaks someday, and after centuries of waiting, it's now broken." She explained. "But now, we must be on our way to steal the Life Force." She teleported away with her minions, as she laughed evilly, and the ship left through a portal.

Everyone comes out, and the Rangers demorphed now. "Who was that woman, and what it Life Force?" Po asked.

"That was Queen Skealtress leader of the Undead Tribe, and she's heading to the Human World." Master Dolphin explained.

"Human World?" Tigress asked.

The original Ani Rangers looked at each other and decided to explain everything to them. Nightfall came and they explained every to them. "So, now she must be stopped."

Po cracks his knuckles. "Then we must travel to the Human World." They all looked at him and gasped.

"Dad, are you crazy?" Grey asked.

"Yes, but another world is in danger, and we have to stop them."

"Then I'm with you," Tigress said.

"Me too buddy." Monkey said.

"You're not going without me," Crane said.

"Count me in." Viper said.

"Let's do it," Mantis said.

"Excellent." Master Hawk said as he snapped his feathers. And came out a ship.

"Whoa, what is that?" Mantis asked.

"That is the Dimensional Ship, it will get you to the Human World." Master Dragon explained. "Plus you better say your goodbyes."

Po and the Five said their goodbyes to their friends and family, and probably knew that they're be gone for a while. But for some reason Grey wasn't there to say goodbye, Tigress was saded and didn't want to leave her new son. They've been together for almost 2 months now and started to become very close to each other. Before they can go on the ship, the original Ani Rangers, they showed Po, and the Five images of the Human World and what it is like.

Now they were on their way. They sat down and packed some food, but they needed to survive somehow into the Human World. "Guys, if we need to eat meat, then we have to," Po said.

The Five looked at each other, they didn't want to eat meat in the Human World, but if they have to then they have to. Now the countdown was going down to 30 seconds. They all looked down at the window's ship, and they were gonna miss their friends and families but knew they will return someday. Grey comes in with a broom and hums with his MP3 player.

"Grey, what you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, this I thought the ship needs to be cleaned and-" The doors closed and begins to lift up. "What the?"

"Dimensional Ship ready to leave to the Human World in 3... 2... 1..." The ship goes up and a portal opens up. Grey sits down now. And the ships travel into the portal now.

"Whoa, I didn't expect this," Grey said.

"Didn't expect it? Then expect this you're grounded!" Po said as he screamed as the ship went faster through the portal.

The ship now travels as it went to the Human World.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **New Story has been finished, and happy 2018 everyone. I've been planning this new story after I finished my first Kung Fu Panda Power Rangers story. Now Po and his friends are going to the Human World and must face monsters now, and coming soon, I'm going to surprise all of you with special surprises that come with new chapters. Tell me what you think of the villains, and let me know how you all like this new story and chapter, and don't forget to follow, and review.**


	2. Powers of Another World

**Powers of Another World**

When Skealtress evil queen of the Undead Empire awakens after centuries of suspended animation, is now in the Human World to steal the Life Force of Earth. But a now a new team of heroes rise up to stop her, they are... Power Rangers Ani Force. And now the Rangers must travel to another world, can they stop her and save the world?

* * *

Now in another world, two humans, a teenage boy, and adult woman are walking on the beach. The two are collecting trash. "Hey, Aunt Amy how's it going now?" The boy asked.

"Good so far Eddie," Amy replied, as she puts a candy wrapper in the bag. "Can't you really believe this?"

"A little yes and no." He rolls his eyes. "Are we the only ones who clean the beach?"

"I guess." Eddie finished up picking up some cans and bottles and put them in his bag. "There, that should do."

Then out of nowhere, they heard something loud. "What was that?" It went off again, and the sky opened up something. "Look." He and his aunt looked up at the sky and saw a ship coming down fast and they moved out of the way. Luckily the two weren't' hit, and the ship landed.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"A spaceship?"

"No, that can't... can it?"

The ship opens up, and the two stands back, and they grabbed some nearby big sticks. Out of the ship, came out Po, the Five, and Grey, and when they came out, they rubbed their heads from the pain. They looked at Eddie and Amy and saw humans for the first time.

"Um... hi," Po said.

Both Amy and Eddie screamed. "Whoa, whoa calm down." Monkey said.

"You, you talk?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Mantis said.

"But how?" Amy asked again.

"Would you believe us if we tell you that we're from another dimension?" Po asked.

"Another dimension?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, we're from the Animal World in ancient China, and we're here to stop Queen Skealtress from stealing the Life Force," Grey explained. "Well, they're here for it, not me, I cleaned the ship."

"But you're talking animals," Eddie said.

"Yes, but the six of us are Power Rangers." Tigress explained.

"Power what?" Amy asked.

"Power Rangers," Po said. "I'm Po, the Rangers, this Tigress Pink Ranger, Crane the Blue Ranger, Viper the Yellow Ranger, Monkey the Gold Ranger, and this Mantis the Green Ranger." Po introduced.

"Green Ranger, is he already green?" Amy asked looking at Mantis.

Mantis looked at her. "Oh, and this Grey, Tigress and Po's adoptive son." Mantis was on Grey's shoulder.

"Hi, and they're my adoptive uncles and Viper's my adoptive aunt." Grey also explained.

Eddie looked back at the animals and had a worried looked on his face. "Um, does this Skealtress have skeleton warriors, with black robes, and swords?"

"Yeah, how you know?" Viper asked.

"Behind you." Eddie pointed, and the looked back and saw the Skealtrons. Po and the Five were about to fight them now.

"Grey, get those two to safety now," Tigress ordered.

"But, mom, I can fight brought my katanas, and-"

"Grey, just do it." She ordered again.

Grey then lead Eddie and Amy to safety. Po and the Five ran up to the Skealtrons and were fighting them. They were most likely using their kung fu skills to defend themselves. Grey lead Amy and Eddie to safety, but few Skealtrons appeared, and Grey got out his katanas and begins to fight. Eddie and Amy were amazed at how he fights.

On the Skelton Fortress in space, Skealtress and his minions were watching them on the screen. "So, they decided to follow me huh? But, I'll show you, Interijento, is the re-animator ready yet?"

"Yes, my queen the re-animator is now done now. But monsters spirits that are dead, will only work once, once they're re-animated." She explained.

"One time is all we have," Katana said, and bows down to Skealtress. "My queen, a little bit of Life Force has been located in a city called Jungletopia, and it has a rare one."

"Perfect. Interijento summons a monster at once." She ordered.

"As you wish." A spirit goes into the machine, and Interjento presses one of the buttons. In the re-animator green gas came along, and the monster spirit formed itself with a body, and comes out, and it looked like a monster with legs, a yellow body, a yellow construction workers hat and huge claw-like hands.

"Ha, ha, Bulldozer ready to destroyed." He said.

"You got to be kidding me, you think he's gonna get the Life Force?" Razor asked and mocked.

"Allow me to show you." Bulldozer created a rumble in the ship and a few Skealtrons got hit.

"Impressive," Katana said.

"Very well go," Skealtress ordered.

"But before you go, take this liquid and you use when the time is right." Interjento gave him a green liquid bottle thing.

He nods and goes to Earth. Skealtress still watches the screen as the Rangers continues to fight.

Back on the beach, they continue to fight the Skeatlrons. After a dozen of them later, they finally defeated them. "That takes care of them," Crane said.

Po's Ani Bracelet beaps. "Guys, look." A holographic of Bulldozer shows up with Skealtrons and attacking the city and humans are running for their lives. "Let's go." He orders and they nod.

* * *

Now at the city of Jungeltopia, the humans were running and screaming, and the Skealtrons and Bulldozer were attacking random things. Po and his friends run towards the Skealtrons and Bulldozer. The humans couldn't believe their eyes animals wearing clothes, and standing on two legs. "Don't worry, we're here to help," Crane said.

"Whoa, that's impossible animals can't talk." A citizen said.

"Impossible." Another citizen said.

"Believe it or not, but we're gonna help," Po said. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" The Five said.

"It's Morphin Time! Ani Bracelets!" Their Ani Bracelets transformed.

"Ready!"

"Ani Force, Reaslse the Beast!" The pressed the button, and they got into their suits and helmets. The citizens couldn't believe what they saw. Grey, Amy, and Eddie ran up to and saw the whole thing.

"Whoa, that's amazing," Eddie said.

"So, those are the Power Rangers?" Amy asked.

"Indeed," Grey said.

The Rangers were in a straight line. "Rage of the Dragon, Ani Force Red!" Po did his pose.

"Heart of the Dolphin, Ani Force Pink!" Tigress did her pose.

"Feather of the Hawk, Ani Force Green!" Mantis did his pose.

"Howl of the Wolf, Ani Force Blue!" Crane did his pose.

"Claw of the Cougar, Ani Force Yellow!" Viper did her pose.

"Roar of the Lion, Ani Force Gold!" Monkey did his pose.

"Defenders of Worlds, Hear our Roar!" Po said.

"Power Rangers Ani Force!" They did they pose. The citizens then run again.

"Rangers, it's time to go SAVAGE!" They run to Bulldozer and the Skeatlrons.

The Rangers begins to fight, while Grey, Eddie, and Amy helping people to safety. The humans were staring at Grey. "Don't worry, they're here to help, trust them," Grey said.

One of the humans nods and runs again. Eddie, Amy, and Grey watched the Rangers fight. They summoned their weapons and begins to take down the Skealtrons one by one. Bulldozer went to a nearby fountain and saw as the water glowed like a crystal, and knew it was the Life Force. "Perfect." He decided to drink some of it. Some of the plants were dying and turning into dead plants.

Po saw it. "So, that's why it's called Life Force." He runs up to Bulldozer, but he blocked the sword with his claws, and Po fell. Bulldozer was slowing drinking the Life Force.

On the Skealtress ship, she was watching it. "Ha, ha, ha, that's right keep going." She said. "But, you better bring some it back."

Po got back up, and got his sword and kick him over, and fell. "Why you fat panda I'm gonna."

"Gonna what destroyed me? Not gonna happen." Po's sword was using flames on the blade, and he jumped in the sky. "Dragon Fire Breath, FINAL SLASH!" He attacked Bulldozer and exploded. The Five ran up to him.

"Awesome dude." Monkey said.

"Yeah, impressive." Viper said.

Bulldozer was panting. "That's it, no more Mister Nice Monster." He got the green liquid out and begins to drink it.

"What's he doing?" Mantis asked.

Bulldozer was now done drinking it, and he begins to grow huge. "Now, I'm gonna run you over."

"Whoa, not again." Tigress.

"What do we do?" Viper asked. "We don't have our Zords with us."

Then out of nowhere, the Ani Zords appeared, and they were howling, squeaking, and roaring. "The Zords," Crane said.

"Alright, now it's time. Let's go." He ordered. They hoped into their Zords and they begin to form the Megazord.

"Zords combined." The Megazord's voice said. Now the Zords came together.

"Ani Force Megazord ready!" They said. Everyone looked up and saw how huge the robot was.

"Let's GO!" Po ordered and the Megazord charged into Bulldozer.

The Megazord summons its saber and the battle was now on. The Megazord jumps in the air by the hawk's wigs on the back, and it strikes Bulldozer causing him to fall. "That's it, now I'm really mad."

"I don't think so," Po said.

The Megazord's saber came up into the air. "Ani Saber Slash!" The Ani Rangers said as the Megazord strike Bulldozer.

He begins to scream. "How can this be." He falls and explodes.

The Rangers cheered. "Alright, Rangers Monster Poached." The humans down on the ground cheered, and the Rangers looked down and saw everything. Then the Life Force that Bulldozer had consumed came back to where was taken and the plants begin to bloom again. "Well, the Life Force is protected for now."

* * *

Now the Rangers were now demorphed and the mayor of Jungletopia was there holding a peace conference. "As, you can see that these animals came from another world, to protect our world, but who are they you may ask? You may call them the Power Rangers." Mayor Stiller said as the humans cheered. "So, may they protect our city from danger."

Po comes up to the microphone. "Thank you all, and also whenever you need us we're be there." He said, and the humans cheered again.

Later on, Amy and Eddie welcome them to their house on a beach cliff, and it was huge, there were a ton of rooms. "Wow, you're place is amazing." Monkey said.

"Thanks, Eddie and I live here, and now you can stay here for your missions," Amy said.

"Thanks." Viper said.

"Hey, guys are you still mad at me for going on the ship, and am I still grounded?" Grey asked.

"Well, you did help the humans to safety, but you've not grounded anymore, and we're proud," Tigress said.

"Thanks." He said as they got inside the house.

Now back on the Skelton Fortress, Skealtress was watching down on Earth. "Soon, the Life Force will be mine, and once I have it every planet, and every dimension will be nothing." She laughed evilly.

 **A new chapter is done. Sorry for any grammar mistake that I that made probably, but I hope you all like this new chapter. Also, when I write some future chapter they will contain new monsters, arsenal, and brand new Zords, Megazords, and I hope you all like them all. I took some inspiration from an old anime show for the Life Force, and some inspirations from old Power Rangers series. This is also dedicated to Supernova2015 for giving me the name of 'Jungletopia' for a city to protect. Please don't forget to follow, like and review.**


	3. Ani Energy

**Ani Energy**

Po was cooking some soup for his team, his adoptive son, and Eddie and Amy. Po recently went to the store and was amazed what kind of food the Human World had, but except for meat. Po and his team have been in the Human World for at least a few days now and getting used to the new world. Right now Po sat up the plates at the dining table, and begin to dig in.

Eddie and Amy came in with a big chest. "Hey, guys we got something to announce," Eddie said as he and his aunt sat the chest down.

"What's that?" Grey asked.

"Well, since you're gonna be in this world for a while, Eddie and I been thinking. Since the city knows what you are we've decided," Amy opens up the chest and reveals clothes. "You're gonna have to dress up like us."

Po, the Five, and Grey looked at each other, and nod their heads. Po had on jeans, brown shoes, a red shirt with a dragon on it. Tigress also had blue jeans with a white shirt and pink blouse, and white shoes. Monkey had grey shoes, brown shorts, and a gold, blue shirt. Grey had brown pants with a black shirt with a vast green vest and white shoes. Even though Viper, Crane, and Mantis didn't have any arms and legs like the others, Amy made Viper shirts similar to her snake-like body, Crane's shirt had holes in it so his bird body can fit in it, and that goes for Mantis' shirt too.

"Not half bad, I think I look great do I?" Grey asked.

"Great is not the word Grey, I say you look handsome," Viper added.

Just then the spirits of the original Ani Rangers, Shifu, and Oogway appeared. Po, the Five and Grey bowed down. "Masters," Po said.

"Can see you guys found a place," Shifu said, and then looked at Eddie and Amy. "Can see you made some new friends."

"Yeah, hi I'm Amy, and this is my nephew Eddie." She introduced.

"Hi," Eddie said.

Grey bows down again. "Forgive me, grandfather, I didn't know the ship was gonna leave that soon," Grey said.

"Not to worry Grey, but stay with your parents and look after each other."

"Exactly young Dragon Warrior, but there's something else." Master Wolf said.

"What is it?" Viper asked.

"Well," Master Dragon wiggle his claws and came out magical lights and went to the next room which they went to and saw that it changed into a base with computers, a training room, a weapon making lab, and from the computers was the city of Jungletopia. "Behold, you're new base."

"Wow," They bowed down once again. "Thank you, masters, we won't let you down," Po said.

"Thank you." Master Dragon looked at Grey. "And Grey, since you're good making weapons and all you will make them with this." He gives him a jar.

"What's this?"

"It's called Ani Energy, and it will help your team along the way of their journey, but you have to use it wisely."

"Thank you."

They all nodded and then disappeared. Now they all looked at the new base, and they knew that they need anything that can help save the Life Force from Skealtress and her monsters. For some reason, Po looked upset for some reason.

 **The Skelton Fortress**

On the Skelton Fortress, Skealtress was looking down on Earth and turns around and Katana bowed down. "My queen, I think I know the perfect monster for the job." He got up.

"Bring it out." She ordered.

Interijento presses the reanimator button, and the spirit of the monster reanimates as the green gas came out. The chambers open up and came out a monster that looks like a tree-like monster that had red and yellow eyes, moss around its body, sharp twigs on its shoulder, and sharp tree claws. "I am Dryads reading to serve my queen." He bows and looks at the Skeatltron. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He gets up and uses one of his hands to stretch out with his roots and throws the Skealtron into the wall.

"Not bad, head to the Earth and take the Life Force, and don't come back until you come with it." Dryads nods. "And Razor go with him."

"As you wish my queen." The two heads off to the Earth now.

"Are you sure Razor is the right choice, my queen?" Katana asked

"Not to worry, he won't, I'm sure of it." She said.

 **Back on Earth**

At the park, people were walking and talking to each other, until Dryads, Razor, and some Skealtrons appeared which made everyone run. "That's it run, run like little girls." Razor mucked.

Dryads put his roots into the ground and begin to search for some Life Force.

Back at the base the Rangers computer beep and detected monster sighting. "Guys, undead activity at the park moved out," Grey ordered. They nod and head out.

Now at the park, the Rangers were guiding the humans to safety and were fighting the Skealtrons. For some unknown reason, Po was fighting, but not that much, so Tigress had to help him out. "Po, come on," Tigress said, but he didn't answer.

At the base's computer Grey, Eddie and Amy were watching them. "What is your dad doing?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know," Grey said.

Dryads were still searching for the Life Force, but still, there was nothing. Monkey shoot him with his blaster, and Drads fought back. "You're one annoying monkey you know that?"

"Hey, I need to keep my record." Monkey said.

"Oh, really?" He knocks Monkey in his stomach and fells.

They continue to fight, but Po wasn't doing great. "Hey, Rangers you're doing great, but we'll give you a break, for now, let's go." Razor and Dryads disappeared.

"Aw, they got away," Tigress said, then she looked at Po. "Po, what the heck?" They all looked at him.

* * *

Back at the base, they were recovering from the fight, but luckily they weren't hurt, and Monkey was that hurt either. "Dad, what happened out there?" Grey asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Po said and wasn't looking at him.

"Po, something happened out there, what was it?" Amy asked.

Po sights. "Because I'm home sick and I miss the valley, our friends, and my dad." He explained.

"That's the reason, why didn't you tell us?" Viper asked.

"Because it's embarrassing, and I didn't want you guys to see it."

"Po, listen, I miss home too, but we made an oath that we will come here and sworn to protect this world and our world too," Tigress said.

Po didn't answer, but the computer goes up again and Dryads and Razor were in the woods looking for Life Force again. "Ok, let's go. Po, stay here, and think about this." Po didn't answer her and went out, so they went out.

But Grey went to the table and begin building something with the new Ani Energy. "Grey, what are you doing?" Po asked.

"You see, with my technology skills I came make something within minutes or an hour, so this will help you," Grey explained. Po looked at him with a confused look.

Now in the woods, Dryads finally fund some Life Fore and was sucking it up into his roots. "Perfect, now Skealtress will give me a reward." Dryads said.

"You better save some for our queen or else," Razor said. Now the woods trees and plants were dying. The Five arrived. "You know you Rangers really bored me. SKEALTRONS!" They appeared and begin to fight. "Keeping sucking it up, while I fight them."

Dryads stop and begin to fight the Rangers. "No, I got this, I got enough for now." He fights the Rangers now.

Now at the base, Grey finished his new weapon with Ani Energy. "Behold dad, the Dragon Canon." He hands him the canon.

"Wow, thanks, buddy." He strokes his head.

"But, as mom said, don't let your homesickness get in your way, and she we'll go home after this is all done."

Po looked at him with his new fatherly looked. "Thanks, buddy." He heads out now.

Amy comes up to Grey. "You know, that was great, you should write books."

"Really?"

"Maybe." She joked.

Back in the woods the Five were doing well, and Razor and Dryads come up to them, but before they can strike Po struck them with a high kicked and knocked them over. "Sorry, guys but not today." Po appeared.

"Po, you made it," Crane said as he got up.

"I did, but now IT'S MORPHIN TIME! Ani Bracelet." His Ani Bracelet transformers. "Ani Force, Release the Beast." He morphs and his suit appears. Now the Rangers were all here. "Rage of the Dragon, Ani Force Red!" He poses.

"Heart of the Dolphin, Ani Force Pink!" Tigress Poses.

"Feather of the Hawk, Ani Force Green!" Mantis poses.

"Howl of the Wolf, Ani Force Blue!" Crane poses.

"Claw of the Cougar, Ani Force Yellow!" Viper poses.

"Roar of the Lion, Ani Force gold!" Monkey poses.

"Defenders of Worlds, hear our ROAR!" Po shouted.

"POWER RANGERS ANI FORCE!" An explosive came from behind them.

Razor growls. "Destroyed them, and don't come back until you do!" He goes back to the ship.

"Wait, do leave me and," He looks at the Rangers. "Uh oh." They begin to charge into him. "Um, Skealtrons defend me." They appeared and begin to fight, and this time Po was fighting them good this time.

"Let's see how you like this." Po summons his new weapon. "Dragon Canon ready." The others looked at it. Po was shooting the Skealtrons one by one as his new weapon was working pretty good.

"Wow, that's amazing," Mantis said.

"Thanks to your nephew Mantis," Po said as he got another Skeatlron.

At the Skeatlon Fortress, Skealtress was watching it and was furious. "Curse that boy!"

Po got all of them, and he fought Dryads. "And now it's your turn." Now Po charged the blaster with an ultimate attack with fire in the background. "Dragon Shooter BLAST!" It fires and hits Dryads, and explodes him. And the Life Force that he took was returned and the trees and plants bloomed again.

"That's it, no more Mister Nice Tree." He gets out the green drink and begins to drink it, and he grew big. "Now I'll show you Rangers."

The Rangers looked up. "Ok, let's do it guys. Ani Zords arise." He calls out the Zords and they arrived.

The Zords came together. "Zords combined!" The Megazord's computer voice said. The Zords came into the Megazord.

"Ani Force Megazord READY!"

Now the Megazord and Dryads were ready. "Some big toy doesn't scare me." He chared in.

The Megazord's sword appeared and begin to fight now. Dryads were using his claws to fight the Megazord, and he was doing well. The Rangers tried to get up until Grey appeared on the computer screen. "Go ahead, buddy," Po said.

"Dad, you have to combine your Dragon Canon with Megazord, and it will create a new attack. Trust me it will work." Grey said.

"You got it. Dragon Canon!" He canon appeared and combined it with the Megazord.

"Uh oh." Dryads panicked.

"DRAGON FURRY FLAME STRIKE, Final Attack!" The Megazords mouth shout out fire, and strike Dryads.

"There goes my roots!" He explodes.

The Rangers cheered. "Alright, Rangers Monster Poached." The Megazord posed.

Now Skealtress was even more furious. "You caused this Razor!" She shouted at him.

"No please my queen I'm sorry and-"

"Sorry isn't good enough, now for your punishment." She sends him to the pits, and he fell.

"Oh, not this." He winded.

* * *

Now back at the Ranger base, the Rangers were celebrating. "Hey guys, about my homesickness, I'm sorry I shouldn't let it get to me, and helped out," Po said

"All is forgiven, Po," Tigress said as she grabbed her drink, and raised it up to the air. "Here's to our new Ani Energy Power, Po's new weapon, and Grey's technical genius." She and her team, Eddie and Amy dranks the drinks.

"Hey, guys, that does not punch, that's oil." They gasped and spit it out. "What, I was making the canon." And he laughed.

* * *

 **A new chapter has been updated, I hope you like this. This story is debated to Shinigamilover2 who gave the idea for the monster and the name too. I put up a Poll list and it has Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis on it, I want you guys to take a vote on who I should focus on next in the next chapter. Please don't forget to follow, like and review.**


	4. Hot, Hot Truth

**Hot, Hot Truth**

At Amy's house up the hill, Po, and the Five were practicing outside their king fu skills. Grey was working on something new in his lab. He wouldn't tell his family what he was working on, but he wanted to surprise the, with it.

It was a really hot day in Jungletopia and it was gonna get really hot later in the day. From the beach from. The Ani Dolphin Zord was swimming in the ocean, and the rest of the Ani Zords were resting. The Dolphin Zord was flipping and jumping in and out of the water and enjoying itself.

Grey runs outside and comes out with a little pearl. "It's done, it's done!" Grey said with excitement in his voice.

"What's done?" Crane asked as he came down from the sky.

Grey shows them the pearl. "I give you the Ani Zord Pearls, it will allow you unlock a new mode of the Megazord. But the original Ani Rangers says you need to own it first before you can you the Ani Energy." He explained.

Tigress took it and took a good look at it. "Wow, amazing. You know Grey, you were pretty good at this, and plus a good adoptive son too."

Grey laughed a little. "Yeah, a good adoptive son."

Now on the Skelton Fortress, the reanimator opens up and came out a monster with a red body, flame shoulders, yellow eyes, flame hair. "Heatbreaker, at your service." She announced.

"I see, and your talent?" Skealtress had her hand on her cheek while sitting on her throne.

Heatbreaker used her fire hands to make a flame ring and used a huge fireball at some Skealtrons. Katana watched and his arms were crossed. "Impressive."

"That's not all she can do, she can also create a huge heat wave across Jungletopia, and the Rangers would be so hot from the heat that they won't be able to protect the Life Force." Mistress Interijent explained.

* * *

Now in the Ani Lab grey was now working on Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis' Ani Pearls for their future Megazord combination. While he was working on them he felt something inside, like he couldn't tell his adoptive family. "Grey, you ok?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah." Grey sights. "No, I'm not." He sits down on his chair.

Po, the rest of the Five, Eddie and Amy comes into the lab. "Why what's going on?" Crane asked.

Grey sights again. "Ok, I wasn't cleaning the ship like said, I snuck on board the ship." He confesses.

Everyone gasps. "Grey, why do that?" Viper asked.

"Ok, Grandpa Shifu told me to go, but I'm not lying about that part, also the original Ani Rangers told me to go too. They wouldn't tell me why to go with you guys, but it had something to do with destiny. I didn't want to go but, they told me too." He explains.

"Grey, why didn't you say anything?" "Po asked while he bends down to his height.

"I was scared to say anything Dad."

"Well, since you told us, you're not in trouble." He smiles.

"WHAT?! Po, you're gonna left him off the hook just like that he lied to us." She then looks at Grey. "As for you, you're grounded." Tigress frowns.

"Hey, come on Tigress he confessed." Monkey said.

"It's not good enough, he lied."

"True, he did, but take it easy on him and-" The computer goes off.

Grey looks at the screen. "Undead activity at the plaza, get going." Grey orders.

Tigress sights. "We're talking about this later." She frowns again, and she and her team soon left. Grey didn't answer her and soon put his paw on his face and felt guilty for lying.

At the Plaza, people were running from Heatbreaker as she was creating fireballs and attack the tables and humans. The Rangers soon arrived and guided everyone to safety. "Go on get out of here?" Mantis order.

Heartbreaker laughs. "Hello, Rangers ready for the hottest day of your lives?" She asked.

"Not if put your heat off first." Monkey summoned his staff and begins to fight her. Skelatrons soon came to her and begins to fight the Rangers.

Crane was blasting some of them with his canon. Viper jumped on one of them and grabbed it's armed and made it hit itself. Tigress used her arrows to blast them. Mantis was jumping on their heads one by one and making them it each other instead. Po came to Monkey as he was fighting against Heatbreaker, but Heartbreaker had plans of her own. She used a yellow-reddish beam to hit the two, and Po and Monkey were forced demorph. They touched each other and took off their human shirt. "It's hot, so hot." Po was panting from the heat. Tigress and the other came to them.

"What did you do to them?" She asked.

"I did nothing, I just gave them the biggest heat stroke of their lives," Heatbreaker explained. She used it once again, on Tigress, but Crane, Viper and Mantis defender her, and they got hit and demorph from the heat.

"NO!" She came to them and grabbed Monkey. "Hang on guys." She was now tackled by Heatbreaker, but Tigress used her Bow and Arrows to hit her, and due to Tigress' powers begin to water, Heatbreaker retreated. Tigress looks at the others. "Power Down." Tigress demorphs, and help her team back to the base.

* * *

Now on the rooftops, Heatbreaker was now looking at the hot sky and sun and found some Life Force. "Aww, got you now." She used her fire powers to get the sun's Life Force, very slowing. She now laughs evilly.

Back at the base Po and the rest of the Five had ice packs on their heads, and fans over them so the heat can make it go down in their buddies, but it wasn't helping much. Tigress looked concern for them. "Mom, don't worry, they're fine." Tigress didn't look at say anything to him. "Ok, ok, so I lied but it's not like I wanted to, but I was scared ok?"

"It's not that Grey, it's just that you had us worried, and tricked." She crosses her arms.

"Tigress, just because he lied just this one time, doesn't mean you can be really hard," Amy said.

"It's not that, I only been his adoptive mother for three months now, and I don't know how to act like a mom towards him."

"You're learning," Eddie said. "And he's quite smart for his age."

"Yeah, it's because he's from the year 2115 in our dimension."

Eddie and Amy's eyes widened from that news. "No, way get out of here," Amy said.

"No, it's true he is, and I adoptive him since he lost his real parents."

"I see, but look her Tigress, you are his mom now, and he's helping you defeat Skealtress and helping our worlds. But you need to forgive him for lying to you and let him us." Amy said.

Tigress sights and smiles. "You're right." She looks at Grey. "Grey, I forgive you, and you're not grounded."

Grey smiles. "Thanks, mom, but not I located Heatbreaker, and she's on the rooftops get their fast."

Tigress nods. "Right. It's Morphin Time, Ani Bracelet." Her bracelet transforms into its gauntlet form. "Ani Force, Release the Beast!" She is now is her Ranger form. "Wish me luck." She heads out.

Heatbreaker was sucking out the sun's Life Force as the sun was losing its heat and color. Tigress appears and kicks her out of the way as the Life Force return to the sun. "You foolish Tiger." Heatbreaker was now furious as she got up. "Skealtrons!" They appeared.

Tigress got her Ani Blaster and blast them one by one, and then summoned her bow and arrow. "Let's see how you like this."

Skealtress was watching this. "I hate felines." Her eyes then turned red from this.

Tigress took down the last remaining Skealtrons and was now against Heatbreaker. Heatbreaker used her flame wheel, but Tigress' bows took care of that with water power. "Dolphin Spirit, Arrow Blast Final Attack!" She but her bows in the air as they strike Heatbreaker, as she explodes. Heartbreaker spell broke on Po and the rest of the Five.

They got up and took off their ice packs of their heads. Grey comes to them and helps them up. "Better get going," Grey said.

"You got it, buddy," Po said.

Heatbreaker got up. "I'm not done yet." She gets out the green drink and begins to swallow it, and grows. "Time for the biggest heat stroke you ever had."

"Oh great." She looked up, Po and the others came to her.

"Were here Tigress," Crane said.

"How are guys feeling now?" She asked.

"Good, but we got bigger problems," Po said.

"Right, Ani Zords arise." She called out. The Zords then appeared and soon came together to form the Megazord.

"Zords combine!" The Megazord's voice said.

"Ani Force Megazord ready!" the Megazord begins to fight Heatbreaker now. Heatbreaker was using her fire wheel and it was even bigger now. The Megazord fell down now. Heatbreaker stomp on them now.

"You'll finish now Rangers." She mocked them.

The Rangers were now struggling. "We're not giving up, not by a long shot." Tigress was panting, until the spirit of Master Dolphin appeared.

"Master Tigress, by trusting Grey, and forgiving him, you have not unlocked a new Megazord mode, use it." She despairs.

Tigress gets out the Ani Pearl. "If you say so. Ani Pearl go!" She locks it into her gauntlet. The right hand of the Dolphin Zord glows and the Dragon Zord detaches itself from the head, and the Dolphin Zord switches with the Dragon Zord, and the Dolphin Zord becomes to the head. A face comes out of the mouth.

"Ani Force Megazord, Dolphin Mode!" The Rangers announced.

"WHAT?!" Heatbreaker screamed.

The Megazord summoned a bow and arrow and summoned the ocean for help. "Sea Arrow, Final Attack!" The Megazord launches it's arrows at the monster at the ocean too, and strike Heatbreaker.

"No, I hate WATER!" She exploded.

The Rangers cheered. "Nice job, Monster Poached," Tigress said.

Razor turns off the screen and Skealtress gets up. "I hope to never see another flaming monster in my life again."

Just then Razor comes with food. "My queen have some tacos, I made them myself, but I stole them from Earth and-"

"I nitwit, I hate spicy food!" Her eyes then glow red, which made Razor faint.

* * *

Now at the base, the Rangers were playing cards until Grey comes in. "Hey, guys I wish to apologize for lying to you, and not saying anything about it."

"That's ok, all is forgiven bud," Crane said.

"But, there's still a matter of punishment," Po said.

Grey gulps. "Which it?"

"Well, clean the Zords for a week." She gives him a broom and cleaning supplies.

"What, but they're so huge," Grey said.

"Better get started now," Eddie said.

"Aw, man." They all laughed.

* * *

 **A new chapter has been updated, next chapter get ready for a need for speed. Please review, follow and like, and stay tuned for next week's chapter, and also for new stories too.**


	5. High Speed

**High Speed**

In the Ani Lab, Grey was working on something new, while Monkey comes in with groceries. He see's that Grey is working on something, so Monkey comes over and sees 's three motorcycles. Monkey only knew these kinds of items for a short time now. "Grey, working on some motorcycles?" Monkey asked.

Grey was now covered in grease. "Yes. I call them the Ani Cycles." He announced. "With a little help from Ani Energy."

"They're amazing." Monkey presses one of the buttons.

"Uncle Monkey don't." The motorcycle shot a laser beam and destroyed the groceries. Grey glares at his uncle.

"Ha, ha oops." Grey just glares at him. "Right, I'll go get more groceries." Monkey walks out.

 **The Skeleton Fortress**

On the Skeleton Fortress, a monster with a leather jacket spikes on its shoulders, black motorcycle boots, and devil head with horns comes up to Skealtress. "Greetings Skealtress I am Devilbiker." He bows down.

"I see, and why are you call Devilbiker?" She asked.

"My queen, his motorcycle allows him to go extremely fast, and the Rangers won't be able to catch up to him while he gets the Life Force," Interijento explained.

"Very well, Katana go with him and make sure you capture the Life Force." She gets up from her throne.

"As you wish my queen." Katana bows down.

The two begins to walk away now, and Devilbiker rides off. "Now it's time for a NEED FOR SPEED!"

* * *

Now back on Earth Monkey was buying more groceries again after destroying the ones that he had before. Monkey was waiting in a long line to pay for the food, until he heard screaming outside, and saw people running. "Everyone stay here." Monkey ordered, and ran outside and saw the Skealtrons, Devilbiker, and Katana as they attack. Monkey activated his morpher. "Guys, I'm going need help at the Plaza right away."

"We're on the way, buddy." Viper said.

Monkey ran over to them. "Ani Force, Release the Beast!" He morphs. He fights the Skealtrons with his Ani Blaster one by one. Katana pop out of nowhere and strike Monkey with his sword, and fell.

"Gold Ranger, you're not my competition, I want the Red Range." Katana raises his sword again, but before he can Po appears with his sword, and soon came the rest of the Rangers.

"Well, here I am," Po said.

Po and Katana were battling with their sword. "You're good panda, but I'm better." He punched his stomach, which made Po fell, and Katana preparing to strike, but Po dodges it. "Hmmm, impressive, but listen panda, I'll get you another time since you need more time to practice." He teleports away.

Devilbiker was riding his motorcycle and used his chains as his weapon to wrap Tigress in it, and threw her to one of the buildings. "TIGRESS!" Viper yelled. "Why you!" Viper was about to strike but he grabbed her and threw her into one of the building too. "Sorry, gotta ride." He rides off now.

"Hey, he's getting away." Crane pointed out.

"I'll get him." Monkey was chasing after him. Monkey was jumping from building to building and from tree to tree, but Devilbiker was just too fast.

"Aww, trying to catch up eh, but have this." He now drives faster now and leaving the flame line from his tires behind. Monkey panted and was so exhausted now, and it made him demorph. The others come up to him.

"Monkey are you alright?" Mantis asked.

Monkey continues to pant. "Yeah... I'm fine." He punches his fist into the ground.

* * *

Amy put an ice packet on Monkey's head. "Thank you." He said.

"What happened out there?" Tigress asked.

"That monster, he's just too fast, I can't catch up to him."

"Uncle Monkey, Devilbiker's power comes from within in his motorcycle, so if you destroy it, he'll probably get weaker without it." Monkey didn't, Grey sights. "Mom, Dad, guys you better go see where he's gonna strike up next and-" Grey was interrupted by Monkey.

"Wait, there's something that I need to confess." They all looked at him. "When I was a little kid, I was afraid of speed, and someone going faster than me." He explained.

"Wait, but you always run faster while we're up to save the city and also back at the Valley," Crane said.

"Well, this is different, I'm mean monsters on human stuff, and undead on motorcycles, it's just crazy for me."

Amy puts her hand on his shoulder. "Monkey, we understand your fear of someone going faster then you, but if you try harder you can do anything, and you'll catch up."

"Thank you." Monkey gets up. "Let's go." They all nod and headed out.

Now back at the city Katana and Devilbiker and the Skealtrons are looking for the Life Force, but the Rangers comes up to them. "So, come back for more huh?"Katana asked.

"That's right, and this time you won't get away," Monkey said. "Also, It's Morphin Time, Ani Bracelets!" They Ani Bracelets transformed.

"Ani Force, Release the Beast!" They all morphed into their Ranger outfits.

"Power Rangers Ani Force!" The Rangers did their pose and came out an explosive.

"Let's go!" Monkey order. They all begin to fight them now.

Now the Rangers begins to fight the Skealtrons, but for some reason, Katana wasn't fighting them at all, he was just watching Po take down the Skealtrons one by one with his sword. "Skill fighter." He says to himself. Po now takes them down with one big slash. Now Katana walks away now and teleports too.

"I see, but you still have to catch up to me." Devilbiker now rides off.

"Great, now what?" Po asked until he morpher beeps. "Go ahead, Grey."

Grey appears on the screen morpher. "Dad, you mom and Uncle Monkey can now use my newest invention, the Ani Cycle." He announces. "So, activate your Ani Pearls."

"You got it." Monkey gets his pearl, so does Tigress and Po. "Ani Pearl go!" He throws it and came three motorcycles with the symbol of the Ani Rangers and laster canons. "Whoa, now that's awesome." He gets on and so does Tigress and Po.

Now the three drove off while Crane, Viper, and Mantis watched. Devilbiker was getting far away until Po, Tigress, and Monkey caught up. "So, now you have wheels? But let's see how you like this." He gets out his chains and whips them, but Po fired out some lasers at him. "Hey, watch it!" He yelled. Tigress and Monkey did the same thing too.

"Let's see how you like this." Monkey drove up faster.

"Ani Cycles Speed, Final Strike!" Monkey, Po, and Tigress drove up faster and summoned their weapons and destroyed Devilbiker's motorcycle.

Devilbiker falls rolls over. "MY BABY, what have you done?" He looks at it.

Crane, Viper, and Mantis caught up to them. "Good job, guys," Crane said.

"That's it, I'll show you that no one messes up my bike." He gets out the green drink and begins to grow huge, he now growls.

"Back up time, Ani Zords arise." Monkey called and soon came the Zords.

The Zords came together. "Zords combine." The Megazord's voice said and soon came the Megazord.

"Ani Force Megazord ready!" The Rangers said, but before they can attack, the spirit of Master Lion the original Gold Ranger appeared.

"Master Lion, what are you doing here?" Monkey asked.

"Monkey, when you didn't give up doing up of catching up to the monster, it allowed you to access a new Megazord mode, so use it." He vanished.

"Right." Monkey gets out a new pearl. "Ani Pearl go!" He puts the pearl in his gauntlet and the Megazord came apart but formed again, but this time the Dragon Zord formed the chest and the Lion Zord formed the head."

"Ani Force Megazord Lion mode!" The announced.

"I'm not scared of a big kitty cat!" Devilbiker charges in, but the Lion Zord's head shout out lighting. "OW, that stings." He twitches. The Megazord summoned a staff.

"Lighting Staff, Final Strike!" The Megazord shout out lighting out of the staff and strike Devilbiker.

"I knew I shouldn't go threw motorcycle riding." He falls and explodes.

The Rangers cheered, and Monkey made monkey noises. "Alright... Monster... Poached." The Megazord did a pose.

 **Skeleton Fortress**

Skealtress smashes her fist on her throne. "Katana, I told you to stay with him, and why did you leave?" She said while furious.

Katana bows down. "Forgive me, my queen, I was just watching the panda's sword style, and I think I found my competition." He explains

"I see, but next you flee a battle, I'll destroy you understand?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Now back at Amy's house, Monkey was riding on his Ani Cycle around the cliff and on the beach too and was getting used to riding it now. His team, Amy, and Eddie were watching him as he rides. "Wow, he's starting to get good now," Eddie said.

"Yeah, I program our arsenal and weapons to be advanced," Grey said.

Just then Monkey was going so, fast that it landed him on the beach water and he begins riding a little to fast now and won't stop. "Whoa, Grey why did you make this so powerful?" Monkey asked, while his friends watched and laughed a little, and Monkey continue to ride onto the beach's water.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter has been updated. I will be writing a Valentines Day one about Viper, and Crane falling in love with her, and with a Cupid type monster. Also coming soon around in a few more chapters will come to a silver surprise. Don't forget to like, read, and review, and see you all one WedsndValentine'sentines day.**


	6. Crazy Love Fest

**Crazy Love Fest**

A monster comes out of the gas chambers that had devil black wings, pink arrows, a bow, a pink skirt, and sharp claws. "Cupid ready to spread the love." She says.

"Does look like the queen have time for love?" Razor asked. "She wants the Life Force and-" Interijento pushes him away.

"Silence your big mouth!" She then looks at Cupid. "Cupid, affect as many humans, but make you grab the Life Force and bring it back so Skealtress will consume it."

"Ha, ha, ha I'll do more than that I'll show them a real crush on the entire world with my arrows." She laughs once again.

 **Earth**

Tigress was cleaning dishes while Po comes up to her and brings her chocolate. "Hey, Tigress didn't know if you wanted chocolate, but it was the only thing I can find mostly." He said nervously.

"Po, it's the thought that counts, and not the gift, but thanks, and," When she opens it she saw her son's paw reaching out for a chocolate piece. "Hey, my chocolate."

Grey took one. "Sorry." His mouth was all puffy.

"Sneaky little devil," Po said.

Crane was watching the waves outside and then saw Viper doing a ribbon dance, and couldn't take his eyes off her. Crane did have feelings for Viper, but no one even knew that he wanted to tell her how he feels about her, but he was too nervous to tell her. So he took a deep breath, but the Wolf Zord bends down to him a gave a wolf whistle. "Hey, quite she'll hear you." Crane took another deep breath and walked over to Viper. "Hey, Viper got a second?"

Viper stops her ribbon dance. "Sure Crane what's up?" She asked.

Crane was still nervous, but he took another deep breath. "Well, Valentines Day is today and I wondering if you were-" Before Crane can finish the Dolphin Zord made a big splash on the two of them and they were both wet, Crane sights. "I'll come back later." Crane walks away and Viper look confuses by this.

Employees were working in a warehouse until Cupid and some Skealtrons appeared. "Ha, ha, hello boys." The employees were running, but Cupid struck them with her arrows. and it made them fall in love with some objects that weren't even real, such as a hat, a box, a wrench and a chair. Cupid laughed. "Now to find more lovers."

In the city of Jungletopia, Viper was buying some flowers for Valentines Day. Not even Viper had a Valentines, Po was with Tigress, Amy volunteer to be Monkey and Mantis' for the day, Eddie was out with a friend from his school, and Grey... well he had his lab. So Viper was just gonna put the flowers in a vase in order to celebrate Valentines Day. Viper's bracelet beeps. "Go ahead." Viper answers.

"Aunt Viper, undead activity in the warehouse district get their fast," Grey ordered.

Viper nods and heads out. Now when they reached the warehouse they Viper and her team were now morphed and saw the employees talking to objects that weren't real. "Ok, this is weird," Mantis said.

Just then Cupid and the Skealtrons appeared. "Hello, Rangers." She had her bow and arrows in her claws. "Skealtrons attack!" She then orders and they begin to attack now.

Po summoned his Dragon Canon. "Dragon Flame Burst." He shoots the Skeatlrons one by one, but Cupid was about to strike him with her arrows, but before it can hit him Tigress' bow hit it instead. "Thanks, Tigress." She nods, and they begin fighting again.

Cupid had more arrows and was about to strike Viper, but Crane saw it and was running to her, and the arrow blasts him instead, which Crane flitch and demoprh. "CRANE!" Viper yelled and ran to him.

"Not exactly what I wanted, but it will do for now." She didn't sense any Life Force and decided to head off. "Gotta go."

"Aww, she got away," Po said, just then he runs up to Crane, and they all demorph now. "Crane you ok buddy?"

Crane slowing got up and saw Viper. "Viper did I ever tell you had nice eyes." He smiles weirdly.

"Um, no you didn't but thanks." She says.

"I gotta say you're the cutest plus beautiful snake that I have ever seen."

"Ok, thanks for that."

"Here," He puts her on his wings. "I'll fly you home." He flies off now.

"Ok, weird." Viper is now, even more, confuse, while her friends watch this.

"What was that all about?" Monkey asked.

"I had no idea," Mantis said.

* * *

 **Skelton Fortress**

Cupid was laughing at the video screen and saw the humans fall in love with things that aren't real and with animals, and humans too. Until skealtress comes in with a furious look on her face. "You fool, why didn't you hit the other Rangers?" She asked furiously.

"I'm so sorry my queen, there was no Life Force, so I had to retreat for now." She tries to explain.

"Well, get back down there and take it!" She yells.

"Ye-ye-yes my queen." She gets going.

 **Amy's house Earth**

Crane wouldn't stop bothering Viper like following her around to the kitchen, walking outside and even Grey's lab. "Anything yet sweetie?" She asked.

"Well, after a few scans it seems that Cupid's arrow has put Uncle Crane under a love spell, which made him fall in love with you Aunt Viper." He explained.

"Oh, dear."

Crane puts his wing on Viper. "Viper, my love I will always defend you, and I shall never rest until ever," Crane said. "And I shall sacrifice myself to save you too."

Viper looked at with him with a new look on her face. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course, I always had feelings for you."

"Really?"

The detector picked up Cupid again and detected her at the beach so the Rangers head off again. "Head off Crane, we talk later." Viper and Crane head off now.

Now at the beach, Cupid was striking people with her arrows, and they all fall in love with each other, and some picnic baskets. Cupid then found Life Force on the beach and begins to suck it. Slowing the Life Force was being sucked away, and the beach ocean was losing its color. She felt a blast on her by Monkey's Ani Blaster. "Keep away from it!" They ran over to her and the Skealtrons.

With that, the Life Force goes away, and it returns to the ocean and its color comes back. They were fighting now, and Crane was defending Viper against the Skealtrons, but she wanted to fight them on her own. "Crane, I appreciate what you're doing, but it's a little too much."

"As I said, I shall always defend you." He took down a Skealtron.

Viper sights. "Ok, ok, I get it, but there's something I gotta say to you."

"What's that?"

"I also... have feelings for you too." The Rangers stop and also the Skealtrons, and Skealtress watched on her ship.

"Eww, I hate love." Razor said.

"You do?" Suddenly Crane glows pink and something goes off. "Whoa, that was weird."

"No, you broke my love spell," Cupid said.

"Wait what?" Viper asked. Viper's bracelet beeps.

"Aunt Viper, when you confess your feelings towards Uncle Crane, it broke the spell... or Cupid's spell wasn't permanent."

"FINE! I don't need love to destroy you, I'll just use these arrows." She shoots them, and they were explosive ones. But Crane and Viper ran up to her and they jump in the air. "WHAT?!"

"Wolf + Cougar, Final Attack!" They were coming down with the spirits of the Wolf and Cougar Zords and strikes Cupid.

She explodes, but suddenly Cupid grows big now. "Now, I'll give you all real crush."

"Oh, no not again," Crane said. The people ran off to safety now. "Ani Zords arise," Crane calls out.

The Zords combines now. "Zords combine." The Megazord's voice said, and it formed the Megazord.

"Ani Force Megazord READY!" The Rangers said.

Cupid shot out her arrows, and the Megazord's sword strikes her, but it wasn't enough to take her down. The Rangers were now struggling, that when the spirit of Master Cougar appears. "Viper, for confessing your true feelings to Crane you now have the ability to use Cougar Mode." She then disappears.

"Right." She gets her pearl. "Ani Pearl GO!" She puts it in her gauntlet. The Cougar and Dragon Zord switch sides and the Dragon became the left hand, and the Cougar became the head.

"Ani Force Megazord, Cougar Mode!" The Rangers said, and the Megazord summoned an ax.

"I'm not scared of that!" Cupid ran over towards them, but the Megazord's ax strike her which made her fall. "Ow, that hurts!"

The Megazord's raises its ax into the air and strike the ground which made a rock slide. "Cougar Mountain Rock Slide, Final Attack!" The rock slide hits Cupid and made her go into the air.

"Now I'll never find true LOVE!" She then exploded.

The Rangers cheered. "Beautiful, Monster Poached." Viper said. The Megazord did a pose.

Now Skealtress was even more furious. "Another plan failed. Give me something to eat I have a headache." She puts her hand on her head, and the Skelatrons gives her food and pills.

* * *

Viper was sitting outside of Amy's house while the Cougar Zord was sleeping after the battle. Also with Cupid destroyed, the humans return to normal, and they don't know what happened to them after. Crane comes to her. "Hey, Viper," Crane said.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked.

"Good. Oh, listen to what I said about sacrificing myself to save you, it's true, I'll sacrifice to save you, and everyone else to save the world." He explains.

Viper pulls him to her lips and kisses him, the team watches this and Monkey covers Grey's eyes, but he moved his hand out of the way. Viper then stops. "Glad you told me."

Crane smiles. "I'm glad too. You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." The two heads off now.

* * *

 **Valentine's Day chapter updated, sorry to post it so late. Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day, stay tuned for next week for a new mode. Also, while making new chapters there will be new modes for the Megazord and also come for new Ani Armor Zord, that will join the team. Please review.**


	7. Werewolf Power

**Werewolf Power**

( **Skeleton Fortress** )

Skealtress is watching the Earth on her throne until Katana bows down. "My queen we reanimate a new monster to battle the Rangers." He announced.

There was a monster where the face of a wolf, boxing gloves, big feet, dark black fur, and in a boxing clothing. "Greetings your highness I am Wereannihator." He bows down.

Skealtress gets up from her throne and walks down with her staff. "I see, tell me why should I trust you to get the Life Force." She asked.

"His incredible strength allows him to lift up an entire building and no matter how big it is." Katana explained

"Then let's use him on the Earth." Mistress Interjento says.

"My queen allow me to give you the Life Force of Earth, and I'll destroy the Rangers for you."

Skealtress grabs his fur. "You better because if you don't I'll put you in the pits understand?" Her eyes glow red.

Wereannihator gulps and nods in frighten. "Y-y-yes my queen, I'll get going." She lets him go and he heads out with Katana.

( **Earth in the Woods** )

Po and the Five were training in the woods, like hitting some dummies, punching punchbags, and weapon training. Grey is watching them as they train while he's working on a new Ani Pearl. Last night he asked Master Wolf the original Blue Ani Ranger for some help, and the new weapon was almost done. Grey was going to give it to Crane, and if it's a success it could help them in their mission to protect the Life Force.

Eddie then stops his stopwatch and saw the perfect score. "Alright, 5 minutes and 29.04 seconds, not bad."

they then decided to take a little break now, while Crane was looking at a little locket he had with him, and it showed a picture of his parents. Grey comes with some water. "Hey, Uncle Crane got you some water." Crane smiled and took it, and Grey saw the locket. "Oh, you miss your family?"

"Yeah, I miss my mom and dad a lot. Plus I lost my dad when I was 7 years old."

"Sorry about that Uncle Crane."

"Thanks, What do you have there?" He looked and saw Grey's new Ani Pearl.

"Oh, you're gonna love this." He grabs the pearl. "Say hello to Ani Werewolf Mode."

"Ani Werewolf Mode?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, this will allow Uncle Crane to become a werewolf like claws and also power up his powers, and weapons." He explained.

"Then I see what it's made of." They turned around and saw Wereannihator and some Skealtrons.

The Rangers got together. "Who are you?" Viper asked.

"I am Wereannihator, and my strength will break your backs."

"You're not breaking our backs one bit." He turned to Grey, Eddie, and Amy. "You three better get out of here."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Eddie said as he ran and Amy ran away, but Grey stay and pulled out his katanas.

"Alright, let's show these freaks and-" Tigress put her paw on his shoulder.

"No, not you young man," Tigress said. "Get out of here."

"But mom I can-"

"Do it, or you're grounded."

Grey sights and he, Amy and Eddie left and ran from the battle. The Rangers begin to fight now. There were now simply too much Skealtrons. "That's it, It's Morphin Time!" Po yelled out, and their bracelets transformed.

"Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" The said and they all morphed into their Ranger modes, and they begin to fight them.

Crane was battling Wereannihator and the monster was beating Crane badly. The monster even knocked Crane so hard to the tree it even knocked out Crane's locket out and the monster saw the picture of his parents. "Well, it seems your parents are counting on you, but who cares? I'll go after them as soon I finish you off." He mocks him and laughs evilly.

Crane got up and got Grey's new invention. "That's it no more mister nice bird." He got his new pearl. "Ani Werewolf mode activate!" He puts the pearl into his gauntlet and soon his transformed into a Blue Ranger with claws and a new helmet.

But something went wrong, for some odd reason Crane went all werewolf like and wasn't talking at all. But he does fight the Skealtrons like a wild animal. His friends watch this. "Whoa, what's wrong with Crane?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know." Viper said.

Wereannihator saw this and panic. "That's it, I'll get the Life Force later, and I'm not gonna end up like these guys." He ran away, while the Rangers saw him leave.

"Great, he got away," Po said. The Rangers demorphs, except for Crane, he was still acting like a werewolf. "Crane, you're ok buddy?"

Crane didn't answer and was now acting all feral, but not too much.

What the Rangers didn't know that the monster was watching them. "Aw, with there friend a werewolf they're be distracted and I can get the Life Force easily." He walks away and left.

( **Amy's house, and Ani Base** )

In the lab, Crane was chained up and was acting more feral and was trying to get loose. His friends saw this and were trying to claw people's eyes out.

"I don't get it, wasn't Grey's new invention suppose to give Crane new power?" Eddie asked.

"It was, but the pearl hasn't been tested yet, there was probably a glitch something," Grey said as he moved back as Crane almost clawed him. "No, bad boy!"

"Can you turned him back to normal?" Viper asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Just then the alarm rang. "The monster is back, and he's going to a waterfall in the forest."

"Ok, let's get going," Po said as the others went with him.

"Ok, don't worry Uncle Crane I'm gonna figure this out," Grey said as he almost got clawed again.

( **Forest** )

Now in the forest Wereannihator, Katana and Skealtrons were there and saw the waterfall glowing. "Perfect, get it," Katana ordered.

The Skealtrons begins to take the Life Force from the waterfall while some trees were dying and the Rangers came and shot them with their Ani Blasters. "Get away from THERE!" Tigress yelled.

Before they can fight a robe figure jump over them. "Stay back." The robed figure said.

"Who the heck are you?" Katana asked.

"A friend." He said, and he begins to fight the Skealtrons.

"Who's that guy?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know, but let's help him," Po said, and he and his friends begin to fight the Skealtrons, Wereannihator, and Katana.

( **Back at Amy's house in the Ani Lab** )

Back at the Ani Lab, Crane was still feral was got lose from his chains. "He's loose!" Amy yelled.

Eddie grabbed a sword and tried to defend himself but Grey stepped in with Crane's locket. "Uncle Crane stop." But Crane used his claws, but Grey dodged it. He shows him his locket. "Remeber your mom and dad?"

Crane stopped and saw his parents, and saw how much he misses them, even his mom. Crane took it and panted to the ground and demorphs. "Crane, you're alright," Amy said

"Yeah, thanks to Grey." He said.

"Thanks, but right now you have to go to the others. And this I fixed your Werewolf Mode." He gives him his pearl.

"Thanks, buddy." He took it and flew away.

( **Back at the Forest** )

Now Rangers and the robed figure were still fighting the Skealtrons, Katana, and Wereannihator. Po and Katana were fighting with their swords. "You're good panda, but I'm better." He kicks him in the stomach.

"Yeah, but let's see how you like this." He swings his sword, but Katana blocked it. "What?"

He then kicks him again. Just then Crane came fully morphed and was now in Werewolf Mode and fully in control. "Crane, you're here and you're better." Viper said.

"Indeed." Crane was fighting the Skealtrons using his new werewolf powers, his claws were slicing them into pieces, and his Ani Blaster was blasting them one by one.

"Wow, he's in control now." Monkey said.

Just then the robed figure just vanished without a trace. "Hey, where that robed guy go?" Tigress asked.

"He just a second ago," Po said.

Now all of the Skealtrons were down and Wereannihator was going heads on against Crane. "You no good bird brain you ruined EVERYTHING!" He yelled out and was prepared to strike. But Crane used his new powers to throw him away and fell to the ground.

"Alright, now time to finish this." Crane used his werewolf powers energy. "Werewolf Energy, Final Claw Slash!" He jumps in the air and slices Wereannihator and explodes and releases the Life Force, and the tress returned to normal.

"Awesome man!" Po ran to him and so did the others.

"Awesome isn't good enough!" Wereannihator begins to drink the green potion and begins to grow huge. "Now, I'll crush you even more."

"Oh, dear time to call the Zords," Crane said. "Ani Zords arise!"

Now the Zords begins to come and come to together. "Zords COMBINE!" The Megazord's voice said and all of the Zords merge into the Megazord.

"Ani Force MEGAZORD ready!" The Rangers said.

Just then the spirit of Master Wolf came. "Master Crane you have now unlock the ability of the Wolf Mode, since the love of your family is one of the strongest. Use it, my friend." He then disappears.

"You heard him, let's do it." Crane got out an Ani Pearl. "Ani Pearl GO!" He locks it into his gauntlet. The Wolf Zord came off the legs and the Dragon Zord came off the head and the Wolf Zord became the head and the Dragon Zord became the head.

"Ani Force Megazord, Wolf Mode!" The Megazord's voice said.

Wereannihator charges in. "I'm not scared of no werewolf!" He yells out, but the Megazord punches him and he falls to the ground.

The Megazord's mouth came out with a howl, and Wereannihator covered his ears, and the Megazord summoned a Wolf Canon. "Hey, guys look like Mr. Wolf could use a blast do you think?" Crane asked.

"Let's do it," Po said.

The Megazord aimed the canon against Wereannihator and blast him. "Forest Wolf Canon Double Aim, Final BLAST!" The Rangers and Wereannihator got hit.

Wereannihator howls and falls to the ground and explodes, and the Rangers cheered. "Bye, bye Wolfe, Monster Poached." Crane said, and the Megazord did a pose.

( **Amy's house** )

The Rangers, Grey, Eddie, and Amy were eating and Crane was staring at his locket with his parents. "Thanks, mom and dad, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't win the battle." He then looks at Grey. "And thank you, Grey, Werewolf Mode is amazing."

"No problem. But who was that guy in the robe who helped you?" He asked.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he's probably a friend or a foe." Viper said.

What they didn't know, that the robed figure was standing outside of the beach and staring at the house, and he walked away.

( **Skeleton Fortress** )

Katana comes back and was cleaning his katanas. "Someday panda, I will destroy you, and once I do, your sword will be mine." He tucks his katanas in and laughs evilly.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late delay, I was busy with some other stuff. I'm still gonna continue on this, and there's nothing to worry about. Please read and review, please.**


	8. Mantis vs Mantis

**Mantis vs Mantis**

 **Ani Base**

Grey was working on his computer while Mantis was sitting on the floor meditating. Ever since Mantis has become the Green Ani Ranger he's been more focus and more determined to stop the Undead Empire from stealing the Life Force. There are also times where Mantis wishes he wasn't the smallest member of the team since his friends are so big.

Mantis was still focusing his mediating when Grey steps in. "Uncle Mantis?" Mantis doesn't answer him. "Uncle Mantis?"

Mantis opens his eyes. "Huh?"

"Uncle Mantis, Skealtress send a monster at the park get going." He said.

"Right." He gets up and runs with the other Rangers.

 **At the park**

People were running and screaming from Skealtrons, Katana and from a giant mantis monster with a robotic-like body, with sharp razors for blades on his arms. "I Mantistron will crush anyone he gets in my way." He said as he sliced a slide with his blades.

"Then you don't my if we don't crush you?" Po said as he and the others ran. "You're in the wrong place to attack."

"We'll see about that Red Ranger," Katana said as he took out his sword, and charges in.

Po then summons his sword and he and Katana begin to fight now. "Po!" Tigress shouted, but before she can help him a Skealtron steps in and begins to fight her.

The Rangers begins to fight the Skealtrons. Mantis jumps on a few Skealtrons, but Monkey accidentally hits him by mistake by getting a Skealtron. "HEY, watch it!" Mantis shouted.

"Sorry, man." Monkey said.

Mantistron runs towards Tigress and Crane as he attacked the two with his blades. He hits the two it even knocks them down to Demorph them. Crane and Tigress struggle in pain.

Monkey runs towards them. "Guys, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tigress said as she had her arms around her waist.

Po and Katana continue their fight. "I'm impressed Red Ranger, but when you fall your sword will be mine." He said.

"I'm not giving you my sword one bit, and you can't even have the metal of the blade either," Po said as he swings his sword.

"Funny, I was expecting you to have more a warrior's ATTITUDE!" He kicks him in the stomach, Po doesn't fall but puts his hand on his stomach with his sword still in his paw. "Hmm, still want more huh?"

Tigress had her arm around Monkey's shoulder and Crane had his wing around Monkey's other shoulder too. "Not, right now." He looks at his team. "Guys, we gotta retreat for now." They begin to run from them.

Mantistron comes up to Katana. "Run Rangers, run like little children, but you never escape from Mantistron." He said.

* * *

 **Ani Base**

Amy was helping Tigress and Crane with their wounds. She even put a healing spray on Crane's wing. "OW!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, it will sting for a few more seconds." She said.

"What she said," Tigress said with a smirk. "OW!" Grey was putting bandages on her arm.

"Now, who's acting like the baby mom?" Grey asked with a smirk.

They all laughed except for Mantis who got annoyed. "Guys, this is serious ok?"

"Ok, ok, buddy no to overreact." Monkey said.

"I'm not, it's just that monster can attack anytime and take the Life Force, and all you guys can do is laugh," Mantis said with a serious tone.

"Uncle Mantis, we'll make up a plan to defeat that monster and-" Grey tried to say something but Mantis just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hey, don't walk away from when I'm talking to you, mister." He wriggles his finger, and his family looked at him. "Um, was I just acting like a mom just now?" He asked and they all nodded.

Mantis was outside and was near the end of the cliff and looking at the view. He heard the wind blow and came out the original Green Ranger, Master Hawk. "Master Hawk." He bows down.

"Greetings Master Mantis." He saw him with concern. "I can see something is bothering you what is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing really." Mantis lied.

"My friend you can tell me anything."

Mantis sights. "It's the other Rangers they're not taking things seriously right now, they're just laughing, and they even made Tigress a laugher now." He explained. "Also, there's a monster out there right now and it can attack at any time."

"My friend, just because you're friends are laughing and not taking things seriously right now it doesn't mean that there be serious next time. Tell me are they serious about defeating Skealtress?"

"Yeah, I think they are." He said.

The other Rangers come out. "Mantis, the monster is back," Crane said.

"Right." He looks at Master Hawk. "Thank you, Master Hawk." He bows down and runs with his friends.

 **Jungletopia Plaza**

People were running away from Mantistron, Skealtrons, and Katana. "Run, run humans, Mantistron will destroy you all." He blasted the ground and it cracks and came out some Life Force. "Mantistron has found Life Force."

"Good now take it befo-" Katana was blasted by Monkey's Ani Blaster.

"That's ENOUGH!" Monkey said as he and the other Rangers ran towards them.

The Rangers begins to fight the villains now. Po was still battling with Katana, but Katana was still doing better than Po. "Panda, your sword skills still don't impress me much." He said.

"No, but I can still take you dow-" The robed figure came to them once again, and begins to fight the Skealtrons, as the Rangers watched him fight.

"Hey, isn't that the robed figure who helped us with the last monster attack?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah." Viper said.

The robed figure finished off the last Skealtron and was fighting with Katana. "You dare to interfere with my battle?" He asked.

"No, I'm here to help them fight you." He said.

Katana was kicked in the stomach and panted as he breathed. "Fine, another time then." He disappears.

Mantistron then runs towards the Rangers and was screaming. "Mantis, you finish this off," Po said.

"Right." Mantistron ran towards them, and Mantis summons his Air Hawk Blades and jumps in the sky. "Hawk Tornado Blade Slice, Final Slash!" He spins around and Mantistron got caught in it and explodes.

The other Rangers ran up to him. "Mantis, that was amazing." Viper said.

"Yeah, you did a good job." Monkey said.

"Thanks." He looks at the robed figure. "But who are you?" He asked.

"I'm uh," He was interrupted by something big.

Mantistron begins to grow huge now. "Mantistron big and ready to stomp!"

"We're finish this later and-" they saw that the robed figure was now gone. "Where he go?"

"I don't know, but there's no time." "Po said. "But we got our problem to deal with first."

"You're right. Ani Zords Arise." Mantis ordered.

The Zords arrive, and the Rangers hoped into their Zords. The Ani Dragon and Hawk Zords were preparing to fight Mantistron. The Hawk Zord shot out its missiles out of its wings, and the Dragon Zord breathes out fire. The missiles hit him in the stomach. "Ow, that hurts." Then he gets hurts in the butt by the fire. "OW, that BURNS!"

Mantis was about to strike again, but Master Hawk's spirit came. "Congratulations Mantis, you now unlock the Hawk Mode, since you now know that your friends are serious." He then disappears.

"Thank you, I won't let you down." He gets out his Ani Pearl. "Ani Pear GO!" He puts the pearl in his gauntlet.

The Zords begin to combine now. "Zords combine." The body formed itself and the Hawk Zord became the head and the Dragon Zord went to the back and became the wings.

"Ani Force Hawk Mode Megazord READY!" The Rangers said.

The Megazord begins to fight with Mantistron and was attacking him with Hawk Blades with attached to its arms. "ENOUGH! Time to finish this." Mantistron said.

"As you wish. Guys shall we?" Mantis asked.

The Megazord jumped in the air and was doing a spin. "Air Blade Sky Spin, FINAL ATTACK!" The Megazord sliced Mantistron.

"Mantistron's, programming has FAILED!" He falls and explodes.

The Rangers cheered. "ALRIGHT, Rangers Monster Poached," Mantis said and the Megazord did a pose.

 **Skeleton Fortress**

Skealtress was looking at the screen from the battle and was looking at the robed figure, she wanted to know who he was. Mistress Interijento saw something on his waist. "My queen paused it."

Skealtress stops the video and saw what it looked like an Ani Bracelet on him. She was surprised by this.

"My queen, is that what I think it is?" Razor asked.

"Indeed, he's the new Silver Ranger." She gets up from her throne. "And I got the next plan in schedule."

She looks down at the Earth.

* * *

 **Amy's House**

Eddie came back with popcorn and soda's and with a movie. They all sat down as Eddie sets up the movie.

"Hey, guys I"m sorry for snapping at you earlier," Mantis said. "I was just concerned about stopping the monster and protecting the Life Force. And I'll admit Grey calling Tigress a baby was funny."

"It's ok, buddy." Monkey said. "And Tigress was a baby when Grey put the bandages on Tigress."

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." Tigress said.

"Anyway let's start the scary movie. Oh, and by the way let's not watch that many scary movies at night it will give us nightmares." Grey said.

"Well, ok 'Mom'. "Monkey said as he laughed and so did the others.

Grey did a face paw in his face. "Boy, I am acting like a mother." They contained to laugh.

* * *

 **The new chapter has been updated. Now get ready for the three-part chapter of the Silver Ranger Saga, and a special surprise on who the Silver Ranger will be, and also another surprise of the third part. Please read and review.**


	9. Silver Secret

**Silver Secret**

 **Jungletopia Mountains**

Po, Tigress, and Monkey were testing the Ani Cycle in the mountain area. Grey and the others were on top of boulder and Grey was on his computer to see if the Ani Cycles were ok, and everything was.

"This Gold Ranger, Grey everything seems to be ok." He said over his Morpher.

"Ok. Dad test out if the lasers are ok." He said over the intercom.

Po tested out the lasers on the cycle and it worked out ok. The scanners beep and something was coming to Po, Tigress, and Monkey, and they were fast ones. Amy saw it. "Grey, you better wanna check this out." She said.

Grey came over and saw it for himself, and connected his Mom, Dad, and uncle. "Guys, you got something on your tails be careful."

"Will do Grey," Tigress said.

Just then some lasers fired at them and they looked back and saw some Skealtrons riding their own motorcycles with lasers of their own. There were also some Skealtrons took out their swords and try to strike them. Po dodges it. "Hey, WATCH IT!" He shouted and took out his Ani Blaster, and blasted the Skealtron and it falls off its motorcycle.

Tigress and Monkey were also blasting Skealtrons too. Back at the training area where the other Rangers were Grey see's a dark cloud in the sky. "Guys, Skealtress is coming." He said.

She comes down with her three generals. The three started walking towards them with Skealtrons. Amy and Eddie saw Queen Skealtress for the first time, and they were horrified by her look. "Is that?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," Crane said. "That is Queen Skealtress, and those three are Razor, Katana and Mistress Interjento and they are the Undead Empire."

Eddie and Amy still couldn't take their eyes off Skealtress, they thought she was the most horrifying thing that they ever have seen. "What's the matter humans am I too scary for you?" She asked. "Am I?"

"What do you want witch?" Viper asked.

"Our queen requires the Silver Ranger." Razor said.

"Say what?" Mantis asked.

"Silver Ranger?" Grey asked.

"Aw, I see that you don't know the full truth to the Ani Rangers, but pity there's no Life Force for me to get, but wait until the next monster comes my friends. But until then see ya later." She goes back to the ship as she laughs evilly.

Now the last three Ani Rangers arrived and demorphed. "Guys, what happened?" Po asked.

"That... that face... it was haunting." Amy shivered.

"Skealtress. But what would she want if there was no Life Force to steal?" Tigress asked.

"She said something about a Silver Ranger," Grey explained.

"A what?" Monkey asked.

"We'll explain back at the base." Viper said.

They all nodded and headed back to the base.

 **Skeleton Fortress**

Katana bows down to Skealtress' throne. "My queen, he has finally arrived from the Animal World, and we gave him a new form," Katana said and got up.

The doors open up and came a serpent-like creature with Chinese marking around his clothing, a sword behind his back, with two legs and arms, red eyes, and dark armor. "Hello, my queen I am Fùchóu." He bows.

"Aw, the original Silver Ranger's brother, you are definitely the one to get the Life Force." She gets up and walks down her throne.

"Yes, and with it, you can finally rule this entire pathetic world."

"Good, head to the Earth." She ordered.

He nods and teleports away. Mistress Interjento came to Skealtress. "They finally met their match?" She asked.

"They have better," Skealtress said.

* * *

 **Ani Base**

The Rangers, Grey, Eddie, and Amy were sitting down at the base, and Eddie and Amy were trying to get over Skealtress' face. But most importantly, what did she meant about a Silver Ranger.

Just then the spirits and astral form of Master Shifu appeared. The Rangers and Grey got up. "Master!" The Rangers said.

"Grandpa," Grey said.

"Hello, my friends it's all good to see you all again," Shifu said.

"But, the important thing is that we have to tell you the truth now." Master Dolphin said.

"Let me guess, the Silver Ranger?" Grey asked.

"Not just that child, the story of the other three Ani Rangers too." Master Cougar said.

They all went into shocked by this news. "Wait, there are 10 Rangers?" Crane asked.

"Yes, Master Serpent the Silver Ranger, Master Polar Bear the White Ranger, Master Sting Ray the Violet Ranger, and Master Gorilla the Black Ranger." Master Dragon said. "But they lost their lives long ago, and Master Serpent passed his Morpher to someone in our world."

"Who?" Po asked.

"We can't tell you who he is, but we can say that he's a friend and he wants to fix his mistakes." Master Shifu said.

Now the spirit of Master Serpent came. "Indeed, I gave him a chance, and he's now the Silver Ranger." He said.

"Are you?" Grey asked.

"Indeed, young Grey, I am the original Silver Ranger." He nods while he said this.

"Wow."

The computers beep and picked up Fùchóu, and Skealtrons in the city and people running. Master Serpent was shocked by this. "My brother, what have you done?"

"Wait, your brother?" Crane asked.

"Yes, Fùchóu wanted the power of the Silver Ani Bracelet, but his lust for power corrupted him, so I was chosen to become the Silver Ranger instead."

"But that doesn't matter now, get going," Shifu ordered.

"Right, let's go," Po said.

Po and the Five went out of the base to go face Fùchóu. "Good, luck," Amy said.

 **Jungletopia Warehouse District**

Warehouse workers were running away from Fùchóu, Skealtrons, and Razor. "Run, humans, RUN!" Razor laughed.

The workers were running away and the Rangers comes and see's the bad guys and runs towards them. "Hey, who do you freaks think you're doing?" Monkey asked.

"Isn't it oblivious Gold Ranger?" Fùchóu asked. "We're here to take the Life Force."

"Guess, you're here to take something else too huh?" Viper asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for the-" He was instructed by a sound.

"STOP!" The Rangers and the bad guys looked up and saw the robed figure on top of one of the buildings.

"It's him again," Tigress said.

The robed figure took out his left arm and it was revealed to be an Ani Bracelet, and the Rangers looked shocked by this. "No, way can he be?" Crane asked.

The robed figure's Ani Bracelet turned into its gauntlet mode. "Ani Force," He presses the button. "Release... THE BEAST!" He raised up in the air.

The Morpher activates and the robed figure turned into the Silver Ani Ranger. "No, way he's the Silver Ranger?" Mantis asked.

"It could be yeah." Monkey said.

At the Ani Base, Grey, Eddie, and Amy were surprised too when they saw it on the computer. "Wow," Grey said.

"Hmm, doesn't matter," Fùchóu said in a not impress tone.

The Silver Ranger did his pose. "Fang of the Serpent... Ani Force... SILVER!" A big explosive came from behind him.

"It doesn't matter!" Razor snapped his fingers. "SKEATRONS!" He order and the Skealtrons charged in. The Silver Ranger jumps from the building.

Now he begins to fight the Skealtrons one by one. He even got out his Serpent Sword and fights with it. Before a few Skealtrons can charge in he does something with his sword. "Serpent Sword transform." He transformed his sword into a blaster.

"Oh, that's AWESOME!" Po said.

He begins to blast the Skealtrons now, and they all fall. He begins to recharge his blaster now. "Serpent Blast+Sword Strike FINAL ATTACK!" He yelled out of shot the Skealtrons and jumped in the air and turned his blaster into its sword form and sliced the Skealtrons where they exploded.

Just then Mistress Interijento appears and has the green potion to make the monsters grow. "Impressive, but let's see how you like this." She bends down and puts the green potion on the remains of the Skealtrons. It glows and it grows into a giant like a skeleton ogre creature. "Say hello to the Skull Orgre.

The Rangers were shocked by this. "Time to call for back u-" The Silver Ranger puts his hand on Po.

"Let me." He puts his left hand in the air and presses the button on his gauntlet. "Ani Serpent Zord arise!" He calls for it.

Now the Ani Serpent Zord arrives. It was big and silver with spikes on it's back and tail. The Silver Ranger hops in and takes its seat. "Ok, let's do this Serpent Zord." He presses it controls.

"Wow, it's amazing." Viper said.

The Serpent Zord fired lasers out of its mouth, and the Skull Orgre fell, and the Serpent Zord came closer to Skull Orgre and wrapped its body around the monster's body, but the Orgre threw it to the ground.

"That's it." He presses another button. "Ani Serpent Zord Megazord mode." Now the Serpent Zord's tail turned into legs and arms, and it stands on two legs and with arms, and it opens it's mouth and came out a face, and it summoned a sword. "Ani King Serpent Megazord READY!" He announced.

The new Megazord charges into the Skull Orgre and begins to fight it, while the Rangers from the ground cheers for him. "Oh, yeah get it!" Monkey said while cheering.

The Silver Ranger and his Megazord were doing good. "Now time finish this off." The Megazord raises its sword. "Serpent King Sword X strike, FINAL SLASH!" The Megazord's sword did an 'X' mark and the Skull Orgre screams and falls to the ground and explodes, and the Megazord did a pose. "Yes, Monster Poached!"

Back on the ground, Fùchóu was impressed by his brother's Zord and his new replacement, but he wasn't happy that he lost. "Not, bad." He looks at the Rangers. "But next time I will destroy you, and my bracelet will be mine." He, Razor and Mistress Interijento disappears.

"WAIT!" Po said but it was too late.

The other Rangers looked up and saw that the Serpent King Megazord was now gone. "Look, he's gone again." Monkey said.

"Hate it when he does that," Tigress said.

"Yeah, we'll find the Silver Ranger next time let's go," Po said as he and the others Rangers walked away.

What they didn't know that the Silver Ranger was on a top of one of the buildings. "Someday, somehow I'll fix my mistakes. And maybe they forgive me." He said while cracking his knuckles.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now the first Silver Ranger story is now up, hope you'll like it. Next one will be one where he gets captured, and by the end of that chapter, he will reveal who he finally is. Please read and review.**


	10. Silver Rescue

**"Silver Rescue"**

 **Jungletopia parking lot**

The Silver Ranger was fighting a vacuum like a monster. Before the monster can use its vacuum sucker the Silver Ranger turned his sword into its blaster mode and blast the monster and it exploded. "Monster Poached." He said and then ran away.

The 6 Ani Rangers came and saw that the Silver Ranger was now gone. "Great, he's gone again," Crane said.

"This is the 2nd week he got away." Monkey said in a frustrating way.

Po sights. "Don't worry, we'll find him next time. Let's go." Po said and the other Rangers nodded and they head out.

From behind a car Fùchóu was there. "Go, on Rangers run away."

Mistress Interijento appeared right behind him, she crossed her arms. "You're just gonna let them go?" She asked.

"Oh, my dear I got the perfect plan in mind." He explained and laughs evilly.

 **Ani Base**

Grey was in the lab working on something new for the Rangers. Po and the others came back. Grey puts one of the new pearls down. "Hey, guys you found him?" He asked.

"No, he got away again," Mantis said.

"Well, Grandpa Shifu did say he wants to fix his mistakes, I wonder he meant by that."

Po saw the pearls on the table. "What are you working on?" He asked.

"Something new I've been working on for a few weeks now, but it's required a ton of Ani Energy." He explained.

"What is it exactly?" Crane asked.

"It's a secret, and I'm guessing it should be ready by tomorrow."

Just then the computer beeps and it picks up Fùchóu at the park. "Great, just came back and then we gonna go... AGAIN!" Monkey said in annoyance.

"No time, let's go," Tigress ordered.

The Rangers ran out of the base. "ANI FORCE, RELEASE THE BEAST!" The Rangers said and they Morphed and continued to run towards the park.

 **Park**

Fùchóu Was on a slide and whistling waiting for the Rangers, but the look in his eyes he wants the Silver Ranger mostly.

The Rangers arrived, and also came the Silver Ranger. "Rangers, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What's it looks like, we're here to save the humans," Mantis said.

Fùchóu was at the playground and got up from the slide. "Hello, again Rangers."

"Fùchóu, what do you want?" Po asked.

"Oh, nothing... all except for the Silver Ranger." He pointed to the Silver Ranger.

"Forget it you ugly serpent we're not giving you anything." Monkey said.

"Oh, I'll you'll change your mind after this." He said and pointed to see that Mistress Interijento holding a little girl in her arms.

The child was screaming while Interijento held onto her. The Rangers gasp from this. "You... you COWARD!" Tigress shouted.

"Oh, 'coward' is such a harsh word. But I'll let the brat go if the Silver Ranger comes with me." He said with a sinister look.

The Silver Ranger hands made a fist out of anger. "Fine, I'll go, just let the child go."

"Ha, I knew you'll give in." He then looks at Interijento. "Let the brat go." He ordered.

Interijento lets the little girl and ran up to Tigress where she hugs her tightly. "It's ok, you're safe now." Tigress comforts the child.

The Skealtrons appeared and grabs the Silver Ranger and then disappears along with Fùchóu and Interijento. The Rangers were now worried on what Fùchóu will do to the Silver Ranger, now they must figure out a plan to find and rescue him.

* * *

 **Ani Base**

The Rangers, Grey, Amy, and Eddie were at the base trying to search on the computer to find where the bad guys have taken the Silver Ranger, but so far there hasn't been any luck at all.

"Still no sign of them," Grey said.

"Keep looking, they gonna be out there... somewhere." Po crosses his arms.

Viper sights. "I still couldn't believe that Fùchóu would do that, using a little girl as bait."

"Only a coward would only do that," Mantis said.

Grey snaps his fingers. "That's it!"

"What?" Amy asked.

"Dad, I need your Ani Bracelet please."

Po takes off his Morpher. "Ok, but why?"

Grey places it down on the scanner. "Since the Silver Ranger's Morpher is made the same power as yours and the others." Grey scans the Morpher. "But maybe I can," The computer beeps and found something. "Got it, the Silver Ranger is at the power plant."

Tigress hugs him. "Good job Grey."

Po takes back his Ani Bracelet. "Alright, let's go!" He ordered and they all ran out.

 **Jungletopia Powerplant**

Skealtrons were standing guard and making sure that no one comes and disturbs Fùchóu's plans. Fùchóu had the Silver Ranger in an energy field that's blocking his powers.

"You're a monster you know that?" The Silver Ranger asked.

"My friend, you have no idea of what the power of the Silver Ranger has." Fùchóu Said. "The powers of Ani Force, including Ani Energy, is more powerful, it can destroy the entire world."

Just then a Skealtron was blasted and fell to the ground, the Rangers came towards them. "Didn't think we find here?" Monkey asked.

"How did you-"

"Let's just say the Ani Bracelets have some sort of tracker within them, plus Grey helped us." Tigress explained.

Fùchóu growls. "Skealtrons ATTACK!" He orders and the Skealtrons charges in.

The Rangers begins to fight now. The Rangers begins to take down all of the Skealtrons one by one, while Po leaps forward to where the Silver Ranger is being held. "DRAGON FLAME SWORD!" He summons his sword and destroys the field and releasing the Silver Ranger.

"Thanks." The Silver Ranger gives him the thumbs up.

He also begins to fight with them and summons his Serpent Sword, but he transforms it into its blaster mode. Po came up to him. "Hey, dude up for a Blaster Double Team?"

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds awesome!"

He nods and Po and the Silver Ranger jumps in the air and spins around and blasted the Skealtrons. "Now that was awesome." The Silver Ranger said as he puts his blaster on his shoulder.

Fùchóu runs away and begins to head out to the city now. "After him!" Po orders the Rangers.

 **Plaza**

People were running away from the Skealtrons. One of them spotted a little girl from earlier and was about to strike her, but it was blasted, by the Silver Ranger's Blaster. He bends down to her. "Are you alright sweetie?" He asked.

"Yes, I want my Mommy." The little girl said while she had a tear.

Just then the little girl's mother came, so the Silver Ranger picks her up. "Don't worry she's safe now."

"Thank you." The mother said and she and her daughter ran off now, while the Silver Ranger to join the other Rangers.

He see's that the others are fighting the Skealtrons. "These punks are really ugly you know?" The Silver Ranger asked.

"Tell me about it," Tigress said while using her Dolphin Sea Bow.

The Rangers now finishes off the last of the Skealtrons, and Fùchóu appears and claps. "Not bad, my friends, not bad at all."

"Save it, also give it up you're finished," Crane said while he held his Wolf Forest Canon at him.

"Oh, I am done... until tomorrow." He gave out a sinister smile. "By tomorrow the Earth's Life Force will be Skealtress." He then disappears.

"Then we're be waiting," Po said.

Now the little girl came up to the Silver Ranger and gave him a hug and he gives her a hug too. "Thank you, mister." The little girl said.

"Any time, any time."

She then leaves with her mother and waved goodbye and so did the Silver Ranger too. The 6 Ani Rangers Demorphs now, and the Silver Ranger looks at them. "Thank you for saving me Rangers." He shakes Po's paw.

"Any time." He said back.

The Silver Ranger steps back a little. "Now, it's time for me to reveal myself." The others were surprised by this. "Power Down." He glows and the 6 looked shocked by this.

"No way," Po said.

"It can't be." Tigress.

"Oh, my gosh," Mantis said.

"That's impossible," Crane said.

"My goodness." Viper said.

"This can't be true." Monkey said.

"Yes, it's me," The Silver Ranger was a snow leopard. "My name is... Tai Lung."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **And that's that, the Ani Silver Ranger is Tai Lung. I've been planning this from the way beginning since I started writing this, and since I started the first Ani Force story. Next chapter, will be a brand new power source, so stay tuned for that. Please read and review, please.**


	11. Silver Idenitiy

**"Silver Identity"**

 **Jungeltopia's Plaza**

The Silver Ranger now demorphs and it is Tai Lung. "It is me, Tai Lung." He said.

"No, way." Po was shocked.

Just then out of nowhere Tigress begins to ATTACK him without warning. "Whoa, whoa calm down." He said, but Tigress didn't listen and was still attacking him, but Tai Lung was defending himself.

Po and the rest of the Five grabbed Tigress. "Tigress, STOP!" Crane ordered

"Let go of ME!" She shouted.

"Tigress, let him explain," Po said.

Tigress pants a few times and decided to give in, her friends let go of her. "Thank you, and yes I am the Ani Silver Ranger, and I can explain how I got the Morpher."

"How?" Viper asked.

"Well, after not getting the Dragon Scroll 20 years ago when I was 20 years old I went mad and-" He was cut off by Tigress.

"We know you were furious that you didn't become Dragon Warrior!" She gives a scowl towards him.

"Tigress," Po said, and looks back at Tai Lung. "Continue please."

"As I was saying I was... oh never mind Master Oogway paralyzed me when Shifu didn't attack me back, and so I went off to prison where I got unparalyzed and I spent the next 20 years to think about everything." He explained.

"Oh, my gosh... you're 40 now?" Monkey and Po asked with wide eyes while the others gave themselves face paws.

"Yes, I'm 40 so what?" He rolled his eyes. "But, when I heard that you defeated Èyùn with your powers, and months later I was released from prison and it was the day you left to the Human World. I went back to the Valley of Peace, and I made peace with everyone, and for some odd reason Master Serpent chose me to become the Silver Ranger, and here we all are now." He explained the entire story.

"Wow, that's crazy," Mantis said.

"Yeah, it is," Tigress said and walked away.

Her friends watch her as she leaves. Tai Lung sights. "I don't think she'll forgive me after what I did."

Viper comes up to him. "It's ok, we do."

"Yeah, the past is the past," Crane said.

"Come on let's get back to the base, wait until you meet Grey he's from future," Po said.

Tai Lung laughs as he walked with his friends. "WAIT, WHAT?!"

 **Skelton Fortress**

Queen Skealtress was watching this on her screen and then looks back at Mistress Interijento who was using some kind of spell on a big machine thing. Skealtress gets up from her throne and grabs her staff.

Interijento bows down. "The machine is also the ready my queen, and with it, it will suck up the Earth's Life Force within minutes, and soon the Life Force will be yours." She said.

Fùchóu comes and see's it too. "Perfect, and I got the next plan, and I'll finally get what is riffling mine."

"Good, tonight we strike, and capture two Rangers," Skealtress said, and Interijento and Fùchóu give a nod.

 **Ani Base**

Tai Lung had his jaw down and was surprised by Grey's news. "Wow, the future?" He asked.

"Yes," Grey said. "Do you believe it?"

"I do and it's crazy."

"Crazy huh, but you're part of the team now... Uncle Tai Lung."

Tai Lung was surprised by this word.

Tigress gets up and gives Tigress a scowl. "Don't you call him that Grey, and he's not part of the family anymore after what he DID!"

The others were shocked by this. "Mom helped you, and he's now part of tea-"

"I don't care, and he's no longer my foster brother." She leaves the room.

"I never said that and-" Grey tried to talk but Tigress didn't listen and walked away before Grey can say anything else.

"At least listen to my newest invention?"

Tigress sights and comes back and then Grey turns on the screen and reveals and some new torso armor with the Ani symbol on it and a symbol of the Ani Zords. "Say, hello to Ani Knight Mode!"

"Ani Knight Mode?" Po asked.

"Yes, it took a few weeks, so I finally came up with it, and also," He presses a button and shows the inside of the Zords. "I changed the cockpit of the Zords, and this time you don't have to use buttons you use the power of your minds." He explained.

"Wow, Grey that can help them defeat Skealtress," Amy said.

"Yeah, it could be," Tigress said as she just glared at Tai Lung.

Just then the alarm went off and it showed Fùchóu at the Plaza. "Great this guy again." Monkey said as he rolled his eyes.

The Rangers ran out, and so did Tai Lung, but Tigress continued to glare at him.

 **Plaza**

Fùchóu was still there and was whistling, and was waiting for the Rangers to come. He stops his whistle and saw the Rangers morph and coming up to him. "Fùchóu!"

"Ah, welcome Rangers." He said.

"Save it, what do you want this time?" Crane asked.

"Oh, nothing really, well all except," He then snaps his fingers and some Skealtrons appears. "Skealtrons ATTACK!" He ordered the Skealtrons begins to attack NOW.

The Rangers begins to fight the Skeatrons and were using their weapons and hand to hand combat.

Crane gets out his Ani Pearl. "Ani Werewolf Mode activate!" He locks his pearl in his gauntlet and transforms into his werewolf form.

Crane begins to fight them with his claws and Werewolf Canon. "Nice mode." Tai Lung said.

"Thanks," Crane said.

Tigress was fighting a few Skealtrons while Tai Lung was helping her. "Thought you could use some help."

"Well, guess what? I don't need help from you." She pokes his chest.

"Well, excuse me for helping you foster sister." He pokes her back.

She tosses his hands away like it was nothing. "Don't you DARE call me that. You betray Shifu and kung fu!"

The two continues to argue while a Skealtron was getting annoyed by this and face paw on its face, and then attacks the two and knocking them hard. This causes the two to demorph. Some other Skeatlrons comes in and grabs them and takes their Ani Bracelets.

"Let me GO!" Tai Lung shouted.

"Way a go Tai Lung!" Tigress also shouted.

The other Rangers came but the Skeatrons that had Tigress and Tai Lung teleported away. Fùchóu was laughing evilly. "Pity, just so pity."

"You won't get away this Fùchóu." Po pointed to him.

"Oh, I already have, and soon the Earth's Life Force will be Skealtress and I'll finally have my Ani Powers." He then laughs and teleports away.

Po goes to the ground and hits his fist onto the ground.

* * *

 **Moutain Construction Site**

Tigress and Tai Lung were in chains while their Ani Bracelets were on a table. There were also some Skealtrons standing guard and making sure that no comes.

Fùchóu comes to the two and claps his hands. "Pity, you two should have worked together, but instead here you are." He mocked.

He then see's the big machine that Skeatlress had earlier. "What's that?" Tigress asked.

"The Life Sucker, with it I will plant it into the ground and within minutes it will create roots from under the soil and within minutes the Earth's Life Force will be sucked out dry and everything will die." He explained.

A Skeatron came and give Tai Lung's Ani Bracelet to him. "Also, I finally get my Ani Powers, it should have been mine."

The two looked shocked. "You think Èyùn was the only one who wanted the Ani Power?" He glares. "That's right I wanted the power too, but I was denied the powers."

"Well, the powers are mine now, and I would do anything to protect it... from EVIL LIKE YOU!" Tai Lung shouted as he got up but a Skeatron knocks him down.

Fùchóu laughs once again. "Well, it doesn't really matter now." He then snaps his fingers. "Start the machine."

The Skeatrons activates it and roots come out of the machine and go underground and begin to suck some Life Force.

 **Ani Base**

Grey was searching the area for Tigress and Tai Lung, but still, he can't find anything. Po comes out of another room. "Well, Master Serpent told me everything, and Fùchóu wanted the Silver Ani Bracelet, but was denied just like Èyún." He said.

"Well, that would explain everything." Monkey said.

Grey found something on his computer and was picking up Tigress and Tai Lung. "Guys, I found them an-" Grey then saw something else too, and saw some Life Force was being sucked out faster. "Guys, get going, I'll the location."

"Thanks, let's go," Po orders the others and they all nodded.

 **Mountain Construction Site**

Tigress and Tai Lung saw the Earth's Life Force was being sucked out faster then they thought. Tigress looks at Tai Lung and looked at him with a serious look in his eyes.

"Did, you really mean what you said to him?" She asked

"Yes, yes I did." Tigress looked at him with surprised.

He gets up while a Skealtron wasn't looking. "But I got a plan, I need you to trust me... PLEASE."

Tigress thought for a moment. Is he trustworthy, or is he actually working for Queen Skealtress? But then again, after what Tai Lung said to Fùchóu about protecting the Silver Ani Bracelet she then decides.

She nods. "Good luck."

He then nods too, and then he turns invisible. Tigress was shocked by this. "So, that's how he does it."

The Skealtrons that were guarding the two Ani Bracelets were knocked down by an invisible Tai Lung. He grabs one of their swords to break the chains off him. He then grabs his and Tigress' Ani Bracelets.

He comes back and turns visible once again, and had one of the Skealtrons swords and manages to breaks the chains off Tigress and gives back her bracelet.

The two runs outside and saw the machine and also saw Fùchóu. "Fùchóu!" Tai Lung shouted.

"WHAT?!" He turns around.

Tigress points her finger at him. "Your plan is never gonna work!"

"Oh, but wait until-" He got blasted by a blaster, and saw the other Ani Rangers running towards Tigress and Tai Lung.

"We're here guys," Po said.

"You guys ok?" Viper asked.

"We are. But I got a thing to say." He looks at Tigress. "Ready, foster sister?"

She nods and her and Tai Lung's Ani Bracelets turns into their gauntlet forms. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" He shouted.

"Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" The shouted and the two came into their suits and into their helmets.

"Fang of the Serpent! Ani Force Silver" Tai Lung did his pose.

"Heart of the Dolphin! Ani Force Pink!" Tigress did her pose.

"Rage of the Dragon! Ani Force Red!" Po did his pose

"Feather of the Hawk! Ani Force Green!" Mantis did his pose.

"Howl of the Wolf!" Ani Force Blue!" Crane did his pose.

"Claw of the Cougar! Ani Force Yellow!" Viper did her pose.

"Roar of the Lion! Ani Force Gold!" Monkey did his pose.

"Defenders of Worlds, HEAR OUR ROAR!" Tai Lung shouted. "POWER RANGERS!"

"ANI FORCE!" The Rangers did their final pose and an explosive came from behind them.

Fùchóu growls and orders some Skealtrons to ATTACK. "GET THEM!"

They all begin to charge and took out their swords.

"Time to go SAVAGE!" Tai Lung runs towards the Skealtrons and so did the other Rangers too.

And now the Rangers begins to fight all of the Skealtrons. Tai Lung and Tigress were doing a double team and were doing backflips, and also dragging Skealtrons onto the ground.

Fùchóu runs up to the two with his sword. "ENOUGH, there's no way I'm going to lose to YOU TWO!" He prepares to strike them. "THAT MORPHER IS GONNA BE MINE!"

Tigress got out her Ani Blaster and so did Tai Lung. "Double, Ani Blast! FINAL BLAST!" They fired out onto him and he falls and explodes.

The others run up to them. "Alright, good job you two," Mantis said.

"Took a while for you two to finally work together." Monkey said.

"Thanks, and also." Tai Lung fires his blaster at the machine that was sucking the Life Force and destroys it and releasing all of the Life Force that it stole. "That takes care of that."

Fùchóu got up. "I'm not beat yet Rangers." He gets the green drink and begins to drink it and grows huge now.

"Whoa, does this happen a lot?"

"It does." Po raises his gauntlet into the air. "Ani Zords arise!"

The Zords begins to come now and the Rangers hop into their Zords. Once they got in there they saw the whole new cockpit that Grey invited.

"Amazing." Po saw and came Grey on the little screen next to him.

"And that's only the beginning." There was a little pearl next to Po. "Say hello to Ani Knight Mode, use it, Dad."

"Will do."

The rest of the Rangers took their new pearls and lock them into their gauntlets. "Ani Knight Mode GO!"

They all begin to glow now and came onto their torso's a silver like armor, but Tai Lung's was gold. They had the Ani Symbol on it and another symbol of their Zords.

"Whoa, now this is even more cool baby!" Monkey said.

The Zords begins to charge into Fùchóu now, but without the buttons, they didn't have to use them, they were using the power of their minds. Fùchóu tries to attack them with his sword but the Rangers were just to fast for him.

"Why you?" He then tries to strike the Serpent Zord begins it curls up to him and squeezes him.

"Time for Megazord POWER!" Po said.

Now the Zords begins to form into the Megazords modes. Now Fùchóu was now going against the Ani Force Megazord and the Ani King Serpent Megazord. "I'm scared of two Megazords, I'll rip them BOTH!" He charges in once again.

The two Megazords gets out their swords and begins to attack Fùchóu now, and thanks to the new Ani Knight Mode they were doing great.

In the Ani Force Megazord and Serpent Megazord, two swords appear in Po, and the rest of the Rangers paws, and razor, and Grey appears on the screen again. "Dad, also say hello to Ani Knight Sword for the final attack. Use it."

"Ok, let's do it." The 6 Ani Force Rangers and Silver Ranger raise up their swords.

"Ani Sabre Final Slash!" The 6 Ani Rangers slide their swords into Fùchóu.

"Serpent King X Strike, Final Slash!" Tai Lung also slides his sword too.

Fùchóu now gets hit by the two swords and begins to fall to the ground. "NO, NO, NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE SILVER RANGER NOT YOU!" He then explodes.

Now all of the Ani Rangers cheered now. "AWESOME, Monster Poached!" Tai Lung said.

The two Megazords did their poses.

* * *

 **Amy's House**

Tai Lung came out and was wearing blue jeans and a silver shirt with a leather jacket. "So, uh, how do I look?" He asked.

"Good," Tigress said. "Oh, and I want to apology for behavior towards you. I thought you were-"

"It's fine Tigress, that Tai Lung doesn't exist anymore."

"Good."

Now all of the Rangers, Grey, Eddie, and Amy held some cups into the air. "A toast to the nearest member of the team and family and towards the Ani Knight Mode," Grey said.

They all cheer their drinks now and begins to drink now.

 **Skeleton Fortress**

Katana was mediating and then opens his eyes. "Found it."

He then gets up and opens up a scroll, and it reveals to be a dark sword. "The Sword of Chaos, it will be mine." He whispers to himself.

* * *

 **And the Silver Ranger Saga is now done, and I hope you all like it, and who the new Silver Ranger was. Get ready for the next chapter and the Sword of Chaos and the battle against Po and Katana for their final battle. Please read and review, please.**


	12. Sword of Chaos

" **Sword of Chaos"**

 **Jungletopia Forest Night Time**

Katana was inside a cave with the Skeatrons and they had pickaxes, and they seemed to be looking for something. The Skeatrons were picking the pickaxes faster and faster where they couldn't stop. "Work faster, you worthless Skeatrons!" Katana shouted.

They went even faster now but this still didn't satisfy Katana. He squeezes his hand into a knuckle and pushed them away, and drew out his sword. "I'll do it myself THEN!" He swings his sword into the rocks and they came tumbling down.

The rocks finally came tumbling down, and there was a dark sword that looks very demonic. He puts his sword away and took the other sword. "At the last the Sword of Chaos, it's mine."

He then looks at the Skeatrons and swings the Sword of Chaos at them and they turned into bones and their black robes were on the ground. Katana laughs evilly and goes outside of the cave.

He looks at the view of Jungletopia. "Soon…. Soon, Red Ranger, your sword will be, and the Life Force will be mine to take too." He laughs once again.

 **Amy's House**

Po, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Amy and Eddie were in the living room helping put some directions up. They were trying to make things right today, and today is Grey's 8th birthday, and they want it to be special.

Grey was in his lab working on some two pearls. Ever since Tai Lung joined the team Grey wanted to make two new Ani Pearls for the Megazords.

Lately, he's been doing a lot of Ani Energy, plus using this kind of new pearls for two Megazords might require a ton of Ani Energy.

Viper comes into the lab and gives Grey a birthday kiss. " Happy birthday Grey." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he puts the new pearls away.

Viper looked at them, but knowing her adoptive nephew she thought it could something new that he's working on.

 **Mall**

Tigress and Tai Lung were at the mall and coming out of the party store while buying some new birthday wrappers, and streamers.

"If I knew that spending time in the Human World would help save the Life Force, I wouldn't wear different human clothes all the time." Tai Lung said as he straightened up his plaid shirt.

"Trust me, wearing different clothes isn't so bad, and you'll get used to it," Tigress said.

Just then they saw some humans running, and they went to see what was going on. They saw Katana, with Razor and Skeatrons. The two puts down their bags. "You two again, what do you want?" Tai Lung asked as he and Tigress did a fighting pose.

"Nothing, that involves you two, where's the Red Ranger?" Katana asked.

Tai Lung stretches out his neck and knuckles. "Po isn't here, Katana, so if you want him, you have to go throw us."

"VERY WELL!" He shouts as he swings the Sword of Chaos with a big lighting slash at the two and they fell to the ground.

Tai Lung and Tigress struggles to get up as they felt pain from the big blast towards. Katana comes up to Tigress and grabs her throat. "Now, tell me again…. Where is the RED RANGER?" He asked while his eyes turned dark red.

Tigress doesn't answer him and was gasping for air. Katana then throws her to the ground where she coughs.

"You have one hour, and if you don't bring him to the fountain, well you'll watch the city be destroyed." He bends down to her.

"Or we can destroy your city now and-" Katana puts his sword to Razor's throat.

"SILENCE, Razor!" He then puts his sword away. "Let's go now." They all transported away.

Tigress and Tai Lung got up and still felt pain from the sword's lightning strike.

 **Amy's house in the Ani Base**

Grey was treating Tigress and Tai Lung's wounds. Po comes back with bandages.

"So, you're saying that Katana has this new sword?" Po asked.

"Yes, it was very dark, and looked very evil looking," Tigress said.

"I've heard legends of a sword back in my timeline, but also my gem around my neck can show us."

He takes his gem around his neck. "Gem of Mystical Items show us a dark sword."

The gem turns bright green and it shows them a dark sword. "That's it," Tigress said.

"Ah, the Sword of Chaos, a very powerful sword. With it, the carrier of this weapon can destroy any warrior with a single blast. And with every blow, the sword grows more and more stronger."

Po cracks his hand and runs out of the base, and this causes everyone to look at him with concern in their eyes.

"Where he's going?" Mantis asked.

"He's going to face Katana, we gotta stop him," Tigress said.

"RIGHT!" The other Rangers said.

They all ran outside and saw Po fully morphed and on his Ani Cycle, the others saw him as he left.

* * *

 **Jungletopia's Fountain**

Humans were running as Katana swing the sword at some cars and some building, and it looked like the Sword of Chaos was growing even stronger now. Katana then hears a motorcycle and saw Po.

"Ah, Red Ranger glad you can come," Katana said.

"I'm not in the mode Katana, this ends now, and I'll destroy that sword, and I'll destroy you too," Po said as he pointed his finger toward him.

"Harsh, words, but you are right about one thing." He prepares to attack. "But it will be you that will BE DESTROYED!" He charges in.

Po then gets out his Dragon Flame Sword and begins to fight Katana with sword to sword. Their swords were colliding together.

Tigress and the other Rangers ran to the fountain and saw Po fighting with Katana. "There he is let's go!" She ordered.

They didn't even notice Mistress Interijento on top of a rooftop. "Not on my watch Rangers." She snaps her fingers.

The Skeatrons appears and begins to charge into the other Rangers. They all begin to fight them now.

Crane gets out his Werewolf Mode Pearl. "Werewolf Mode Pear, GO!" He locks it into his gauntlet and transforms into his werewolf mode.

He begins to attack the Skeatrons with his claws, but they kept on coming.

"Hawk Air Blades!" Mantis says and fighting them with his small size with the blades.

Po and Katana continue their fight, but Katana's sword was still growing more stronger, and Po looks like he's getting tired. Po pants from the battle, but he was still fighting. Katana was getting more stronger and was successfully beating Po.

"I'll give you credit panda, your spirit is strong, but you are weak," Katana said.

Po continues to pat and got up once again. Tai Lung and Monkey came up to him and helped him up. "Buddy, are you alright?" Monkey asked.

Po pushed them away. "Get away, it's me he wants." He charges into Katana, but Katana kicks him away.

"Pity, just so pity." Katana mocks him.

The others came after defeating the last of the Skealtrons, and defends Po with their Ani Blasters. They shoot their blasters at him, but he uses his sword to dodge them, and they all looked shocked by this.

"WHAT?" Tigress was shocked.

"You're gonna be even more shocked when I do this." He gets out the green drink and begins to drink it, and begins to grow huge now. "Now, time to step up my game."

Po growls. "THAT'S IT CALL THE ZORDS!" Po shouts.

The others were shocked by this new Po, but they decided to call in the Zords, not before Grey arrives. "Guys, wait."

Tigress puts her paw on his shoulder. "Grey, it's not safe you have to leave."

"I know, but-"

"Do as you are TOLD!" Po shouts at him.

"I will but, you're gonna need these new pearls an-" Po tosses them away.

"She said GO!"

Grey gulps. "Yes, sir."

Grey runs now. "ANI ZORDS ARRIVE!" Po raises his gauntlet into the air.

The Zords begins to arrive now, and they begin to form the Megazords. "Zords combine," The computer voice said.

"Ani Knight Mode activate." The all got into their Ani Knight Mode form and got their Ani Sabers.

Grey was on the ground cheering them on, but he still couldn't help the feeling that he should have tried out his new Ani Pearls. "Good luck guys."

The two Megazords charge in, but Katana seemed calmed. The two Megazords were about to prepare to use their sabers to attack Katana but he grabs them. "What?" Po was shocked by this.

Katana laughs and was attack them. The two Megazords tries to fight back, but due to the Sword of Chao,s it kept on growing more stronger.

Katana raises the sword into the air. "Dark Chaos STRIKE!" He slashes them and the two Megazords falls to the ground and exploded. They all came apart and the Ani Zords were now weakened but not destroyed. The Rangers falls out of the Zords and demorphs.

Katana now shrink and some Skealtrons grabs Po, but not the other Rangers. "Nice try, but you're coming with me, Red Ranger," Katana said.

Grey then charges in and attacks them with his katanas, but Katana grabs both of his arms. "Impressive boy, I'll take you too."

The others try to get up, but they were still weakened. "So long, RANGERS!" He then disappears with the Skeatrons with Po and Grey.

"NO!" Tigress shouted.

"They're gone." Tai Lung said.

"Not good, and now we have to find them," Tigress said.

 **To Be To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **The new chapter has arrived, and the next one will come up on Tuesday, and that we'll be on the day of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel for the 25** **th** **Anniversary team up looking forward to it, and what about you guys. Also, next chapter will be a brand new Megazord combo. Please read and review, please.**


	13. Ani Fusion Force

" **Ani Fusion Force"**

 **Jungletopia's Mountain Area**

Po and Grey were at the mountain area and were in chains, and Katana had Po's Dragon Flam Sword in a rock, but he put Grey's katanas next to a Life Sucker. Katana comes up to the two and was clapping and laughing.

"Bravo, bravo." He comes close to Po's face. "I'm must say I'm very impressed panda, but the way you treated your friends very cold." He now mocks him.

Po just glares at him. "I don't need them to stop you, just wait until-"

"Until, what, wait until they come and save your butt?" He then shows his Ani Bracelet. "Besides, I shut down your tracker so there's no way they can find us."

"You are cold you know that?" Grey asked.

Just then Skeatress, Mistress Interijento, and Razor appear.

"Really boy? The word 'cold' is such a harsh word do you think?" Razor asked.

"I'm not answering to that bad breath of yours."

Razor then growls and raises his razor claw at him, but Interijento stops him. "Now, now Razor leave them out of this…. For now." She said.

Skeatress comes up to Po and rubs his chin. "Soon, within a few hours I'll start the machine, and the Life Force will be mine."

She then walks away with Razor and Interijento. "Katana, make sure our 'guests' are safe."

Katana nods and the three disappears.

Po looks at Katana. "I don't a team, I'll destroy you myself." He thoughts to himself.

 **City of Jungletopia**

Monkey, Tai Lung, and Tigress were on their Ani Cycles and still couldn't find Po or Grey. They tried everywhere and still couldn't find them. They even tried to locate them, but they didn't know that Po's Ani Bracelet tracker was shut down. Their energy has fully recovered and now morphed again.

Crane comes down from the sky and comes up to them. "Any sign of them Crane?" Tigress asked.

"No." He replied back.

Monkey then activates his bracelet. "Viper, Mantis have you found them yet?" He asked.

"No, still nothing yet." Viper said.

Tigress sights. "We gotta keep looking."

"You're right, let's go." Tai Lung said.

They start up their Ani Cycles again and Crane hops back into the sky.

 **Jungletopia's Mountain Area**

Katana was practicing his sword with the Skeatrons and was also destroying them too. Po was still glaring at him. Grey looked at him.

"You were the most the cold one dad," Grey said.

"Me cold, why?" He asked.

Grey sights. "Running out of the base without making a plan, being harsh on the others, ordering me to stay away very mean, and saying you don't need a team."

Po thought for a moment and was thinking maybe Grey was right about this. Was he harsh on him, and the other Rangers? Po didn't really answer and went silent in Grey's words. Grey didn't say anything else and stayed quiet.

Right now Katana was now done practicing with his sword, he then comes up towards Po and Grey. "You saw that right? Of course, you didn't, you two were just talking and talking to each other, but I'm in the mood for that."

He then goes to the Life Sucker and activates it. The machine releases it's roots into the ground and begins to look for Life Force.

Katana now laughs and watches as the machine begins to suck the Life Force.

 **Jungletopia's Forest**

Tigress was on her Ani Cycle and was trying the forest again, but there was still nothing. Her Ani Bracelet beeps, and she presses the button. She see's that Life Force is being sucked at the mountain area.

"Hmm, I wonder, they could be there." She then presses another button to contact the other Rangers. "Guys, I think they're at the mountain area, and Life Force is being sucked from there too."

"Right, we're meet you there," Mantis said.

* * *

 **Jungletopia's Mountain Area**

The Life Force was now being sucked from the Earth now, but it was slowing going, but Katana didn't care. Po was still silent in Grey's words.

"Grey?" Grey then looks at him. "I'm sorry, and I'm sorry," He sniffed. "It's all my fault the others haven't found us yet, and it's my fault the Life Force is being stolen."

"Well, you finally learned it now," Grey said.

Katana watches as the Life Force was being stolen, then suddenly the machine was destroyed by a blast and the Life Force returns now.

"WHAT?!" Katana shouted in a furious way.

He then see's the other Rangers on the mountains and then jumps down and free's Po and Grey from the chains.

"Guys, about my attitude, I'm really sorry and,"

"All is forgiven Po," Tigress said, as she gives back his Morpher and sword.

Po puts his Ani Bracelet back on and Tai Lung gives Grey back his katanas. "Grey, since it's your birthday how would you like to fight with us just this once?" Tai Lung asked.

"Really?" Grey asked

"Of course, it's a special day for you so would help us?" Crane asked.

Grey prepare his katanas. "It will be my pleasure."

The Rangers and Grey got ready to fight while Katana was even more furious. "How did you manage to find me when I shut down the panda's tracker?" He asked.

"Simple, my Ani Bracelet picked up Life Force being stolen and it lead us to this location." Tigress explained."

"Life Force must be getting stronger, but it doesn't matter." He snaps his fingers and Skeatrons came. "We destroy you no matter WHAT!"

"Then, we're ready," Po said. "Ani Force, Release the Beast!" He morphs and got into his suit.

"POWER RANGERS ANI FORCE!" The Rangers said as an explosive came from behind them and they run towards Katana and the Skeatrons.

Now, the other Rangers and Grey were fighting the Skeatrons while Po was fighting with Katana.

Grey and Crane were fighting together while Crane was fighting in the air, and then Grey jumps on Crane. "Hey, Grey what are you doing?" He asked.

"Trust me."

The Skeatrons were looked up as Grey and Crane did a tornado spin and came down to the ground and destroyed the Skeatrons.

Tigress was using her Dolphin Sea Bow to blast some Skealtrons. "I gotta say Grey you're a good fighter." She said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." A Skeatrons came up to him and Grey used his swords to slice the Skeatron but he only sliced it's black robe and ripped it and reveal it's naked bone body. It screamed and ran away, while Grey laughed. "See?"

"Now, I wish I didn't have to see that?" She said.

Po and Katana were now colliding their swords together, and this time Po seemed to be doing good this time, unlike all the other times he faces Katana.

The two swords were making a sound to their blades, and Po kicks Katana now and made him let go of the Sword of Chaos as it flew into the sky and fell to the ground. While Katana struggles to get up Po looked at the sword.

"Dragon Flame Fury, FINAL SLASH!" He slices it into the Sword of Chaos and destroys it.

"NO!" Katana shouted.

The other Rangers and Grey come up to Po. "Beat That Katana." Po pointed to him.

Katana growls and was even more furious. "THAT'S IT!" He gets out the green drink. "I'll destroy you all without the Sword of Chaos." He begins to drink it now and grows huge now, and even two Skull Ogres came too.

"Time to call for back up." Monkey said.

"I'll leave the Megazord battle to you guys," Grey said.

"You got it, and thanks for helping," Po said.

Grey nods and runs to a safe place. The Rangers call their Zords and they formed their Megazord modes. "Ani Knight Mode activate." They got into their Ani Knight Mode.

Now they were now to face Katana and the two Skull Ogres. Even though Katana didn't have the Sword of Chaos anymore he did seem powerful without it. Also, the Ogres were also taking them down too.

The Rangers in the cockpits looks like they're not going to hang on anymore. "We need more power." Tigress grunts.

Just then two new Ani Pearls came to Po and Tai Lung. "Dad, Uncle Tai Lung use these new pearls with them you can combine to form the Ani Fusion Force Megazord," Grey said.

"You got it," Po said.

Po and Tai Lung lock the pearls into their gauntlets. "Ani Fusion Force Megazord GO!" They shouted.

The two Megazords came apart, the parts for the arms of the Dolphin and Cougar Zords became bigger and had claws, the Wolf Zord's legs became an armor-like, the Hawk Zord's got the tail of the Serpent and became like it's tail has becomes like it's new wings the rest of the Serpent's Megazords became onto the Ani Force Megazord like a body armor, and the head of the Serpent Megazord came to the Dragon and got a new head with knight-like visor. And now the Ani Force and Ani Serpent King Megazord came together and form…. The Ani Fusion Force Megazord.

The 7 Ani Rangers were in the same cockpit and had a new symbol in the back of all 7 Ani Zords. "Whoa, now this is AMAZING," Crane said.

"Cool." Viper said.

Katana saw the new Megazord. "What!?"

Grey saw it from the ground. "Now…. that… is…. AWESOME." He also had his eyes widen.

Katana and the Skull Ogres now charge in with their swords. "Doesn't matter now, I'll destroy this Megazord no matter how powerful it is."

The Ani Fusion Force Megazord got its sword and it looks like the Ani Saber but it formed with the Serpent's sword, and it looked powerful. It sliced the three of them, and it destroyed the Skull Ogres and destroyed Katana's sword. "What, my SWORD!" He also saw that his teleportation device was also destroyed too. "My teleporter you destroyed it!"

"Which means you can't go anyway now," Po said as he got his Ani Knight Sword and so did the others too. "Let's do it!"

"My queen, teleport me back." He contacts Skeatress, but there was no answer. "My queen." He begins to panic now.

 **Skeleton Fortress**

Skealtress, Razor, and Interijento were watching on their screen. "My, queen he looks like he's losing and he's calling to teleport him back, should we?" Razor asked.

"No, let the Rangers destroy him," Skeatress said as she got up her throne and walked away. Razor and Interijento did look shocked with their faces and saw the battle on the screen.

 **Back on Earth**

The Megazord was now even beating Katana now and was about to prepare for its final attack.

"Fusion Force Sword, FINAL ATTACK!" They said as they sliced the swords and so did the Megazord's too, and it got Katana.

Katana screams. "How can this be? I was supposed to win your sword, you weren't supposed to beat me!" He falls to the ground and screams one last time and explodes.

The Rangers in the Megazord cheers and so did Grey on the ground. "Alright Monster Poached." All of the Rangers said, and the Fusion Force Megazord did its pose.

* * *

 **Skelton Fortress**

Razor runs up to Skeatress in her room. "My queen, Katana is destroyed an-"

"He was ruthless anyway." She said.

"But my queen, the Rangers won again-"

Skealtress comes up to him and her eyes glow RED. "Would you rather join him?"

Razor gulps. "No." He also begins to panics.

 **Amy's House**

Now everyone was eating cake for Grey's 8th birthday and was having a great time. Po takes a glass and taps it with his spoon and caught everyone's attention. "Hey, guys I want to I'm sorry for attitude, and for saving me and Grey," Po said.

"Po, as I said all is forgiven, I'm just glad you and Grey are ok," Tigress said.

"Yeah, besides he helped us took down some Skeatrons, we got a new Megazord powers, and also Katana is destroyed." Tai Lung said.

"Yeah, dad we did it," Grey said.

Po sights. "You're right, let's enjoy the party." He looks at Grey. "Happy Birthday buddy."

Grey nods, and before Po can take a bite of a cake, Monkey shoves it down his mouth and he laughed. Po grabbed his cake and threw, but Monkey dodges it and hit Amy instead. Amy then throws her cake, and soon everyone joined for a food fight.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here and today is the episode of the 25** **th** **Anniversary of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, and I'm excited to watch it tonight. There are only a few more chapters to go, and I'll announce a surprise for this by the end of the year. Please read and review, please.**


	14. Witch Attack

" **Witch Attack"**

Po was running and came into the base, and saw the spirits of the original Ani Force Rangers, and Master Shifu in astral form. Everyone bow down. "You wanted to see us, masters?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, Master Tigress you have been selected for a new Zord." Master Dolphin said.

"A new Zord?" Crane asked.

"Yes, my friends, the Ani Armor Elephant Zord." Master Dolphin explained and came out the spirit of Master Elephant.

"Greetings, my friends I am Master Elephant Kung fu master of magic." He bows down to them.

"The pleasure is all ours," Po said.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior." then looks at Tigress. "Anyway Master Tigress, I'm allowing you to access my Elephant Zord for your battles, but you must prove something first."

"What must I do?" She asked.

"I'm giving you this wand, and you will use it, but learning magic isn't easy to learn, but I have faith in you. Good luck my friend." He then disappears.

"We also wish you luck too." Master Shifu said as he and the rest of the master disappears.

Tigress took a good look at his new wand and thought if she will be able to use it. She then looks at Grey's toolbox and decided to use it. She points the wand at it and lifts it up. The toolbox then lifts up into the air, and Tigress paw was shaking and the toolbox then slams itself into the wall and breaking it.

"Oops, sorry." She said.

"Maybe it's best if you practice at the forest Tigress," Po suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She then leaves and heads out into the forest to practice her new powers.

Amy helps Grey picks up his tools. "Do, you think she can handle it, dad?" Grey asked.

"Don't worry, you're mom can handle anything. Trust me."

A little while later Tigress at the forest and near a waterfall and trying to use the wand to lift up some water, but she hasn't had any luck much.

"Come on." She whispers to herself and uses her wand again.

She then lifts up some water into a giant ball and tries to focus. "Ok, good, good." She said to herself again.

She puts the giant ball of water over her head and was doing good, but the wand loses control and the giant ball of water fall on her. She was now all wet. "Great." She was now all annoyed by this.

He Ani Bracelet begins to beep. She sights and answers it. "Go, ahead."

"Mom, there's undead activity in your area, and there's been a number of people disappearing for the past few hours. So keep an eye out." Grey said.

"Ok, thanks." Tigress was keeping an eye out until she saw some floating rocks heading towards her. She manages to dodge the rocks and saw some Skealtrons and saw a new monster that looks like a tiger with a black cloak, witch claws, yellow eyes, and witch hat.

"Impressive Pink Ranger, but you won't be so lucky the next time." She said in sinister witch voice.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked preparing to fight.

"I am Witch Tiger, and I'll turn you into a frog." She uses her claws to zap Tigress, but she manages to dodge it again and morphs now.

"Ani Blaster!" She takes her blaster out and blasts a couple of Skealtrons.

The others Rangers comes to her but Witch Tiger uses her claws to zap Monkey and Viper and turn them into frogs. "Viper, Monkey!" Po shouted.

Viper and Monkey croak and bounced around and the Skealtron grabs them. "What you do to them?" He asked.

"Simple, I turned them into frogs, and by tonight I'll feast upon them." She zaps Po. "SO, JOIN THEM!" She then turns Po into a frog and a Skealtron grabs him.

"That's it time to fight!" Tai Lung shouts and he, Tigress, Crane, and Mantis begins to fight the Skeatrons.

Tigress gets out her wand and takes some deep breaths. "Ok, Tigress stay calm and keep calm." She says to herself. She was using her wand to lift up some Skeatrons but she starts to lose control again and zaps Tai Lung, Mantis and Crane and turns them into frogs.

Witch Tiger begins to laugh. "Thank you, Pink Ranger, for that." The Skeatrons comes with them. "In the meantime, I'll cook them for dinner tonight along with all the other people I captured. And once I eat them I'll take the Life Force." She disappears with the Skeatrons at the others.

Tigress then goes to the ground on her knees and hits her fist into the ground with fury in her eyes.

* * *

Back at the base Tigress was sitting down looking at her wand and tosses it away. Amy then picks it up and hands it back to her. "Tigress, it's not your fault." She said.

"Yes, it is. The others are captured because of me, and my magic skills." She answers back.

"Hmm, interesting. I may have theory Mom." Grey comes up to her.

"And what's that?"

"Well, it could be possible that your nervous about using the powers of magic, and magic isn't easy to learn." He explained.

"Yeah, but how am I going to use new powers and a new Ani Zord?"

"Confidence, and patience," Grey said.

Tigress once again looks at her wand and looks at her Ani Bracelet. The computer picks up the others and Grey goes to it. "Got them, they're at an abandoned library."

Tigress then gets up. "Thanks, Grey, you're best." She hugs him and gets an Ani Pearl out. "Ani Pearl GO!" She throws it and summons her Ani Cycle. "Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" She then morphs and heads out.

At the abandoned library Witch Tiger had the other Rangers, and all of the other people she captured in cages and had her witch pot out was cooking it. "I can't wait until you all in my stomach. You all look so tasty." She looks at them and they were all shaking in fear.

She puts the last ingredient in the pot and opens the cage and grabs Po. "You go first, Red Ranger."

Po struggles in her claws but her grip was too strong. Before Witch Tiger can put Po in the pot she was hit by one of Tigress' arrows and drops him. "You're dark magic has come to an end, you witch!" Tigress walks to them and was aiming her arrows at the Skealtrons and blasting them, and also blast Witch Tiger too, and caused her to fall.

Tigress kicks the pot onto the ground and destroying Witch Tiger's dinner. She screamed from this. "My dinner YOU ruined IT!"

"Yes, I did, and also," Tigress used her wand to turn open the cages that held her friends and the humans of Jungletopia and turns them back to normal. "I also ruined this too."

The humans ran out of the library. "Don't just stand there my dinner's getting away!" Witch Tiger snaps at the Skeatrons, but before they can grab the humans the other Rangers blasted them with their Ani Blasters.

"I don't think, and also you won't like this too. It's Morphin TIME!"

Po, Tai Lung and the rest four members of the Furious Five Ani Bracelets transformed. "Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" They all transformed now.

Now the Rangers begins to fight Witch Tiger and the Skeatrons. Tigress was finally using her wand the right way now, and blasting the Skeatrons now with magical beams, whips and a shield too.

"Wow, Tigress' magic working now," Crane said.

"Yeah, impressive." Viper said.

Now the last of the Skeatrons were taken down and the Witch Tiger was now furious at this and was now using her magic wand too. She uses a beam try to hit Tigress, but she uses a magical shield to block the attack and reflects it back at her.

"Now, for the final attack," Tigress said. She raises her wand in the air and electricity comes to it. "Ani Magical Lighting Beam, FINAL ATTACK!" She aims it at her and Witch Tiger gets blasted.

The other Rangers came to Tigress. "Alright, go job Tigress." Tai Lung as he gave his foster sister a high five.

"Thanks." She answered back.

Witch Tiger then gets back up. "Never mess with witch. YOU HEAR ME, I STILL FINISH YOU OFF!" She gets out the green drink and begins to drink it and grows huge and destroys the library. "Try this on for size!"

The Rangers looks up. "Time to call for back up an-" Just then the spirit of Master Elephant appeared in front of them.

"Master Tigress, you're confidence and patience has unlocked my Zord, and now I'm giving it to you." He said.

"No, way, I gotta try this out." Tigress raised her Ani Bracelet up. "Ani Elephant Zord ARISE!" She said.

They hear an elephant's roar and it ran to them. Witch Tiger saw it for her self. "WHAT?!" The elephant uses its trunk to attack her. "Stay away." She uses her wand to blast it but it uses its trunk to hit away.

"Now, that's cool!" Po said. "Tai Lung care to join us in our Megazord?"

"My pleasure." He answered back.

"Ani Zords ARISE!" Tigress said and the Zords arrived.

The Zords begins to form the Ani Force Megazord now and the Rangers hops into the Megazord now. "Ani Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" The Ani Knight Mode appeared on them now. They got their Ani Knight Swords now.

Tigress gets a new Ani Pearl out. "Ani Armor Pearl Activate!" She locks it into her gauntlet.

The Ani Elephant Zord fans towards the Megazord and came apart now, it's body and became the armor for the Megazord's body and its head became a knight helmet for the head and its tusks became swords. "Ani Elephant Amor Megazord READY!" The Rangers said.

Witch Tiger saw it. "Ah oh." She said.

The Megazord begins to attack her now, and the swords destroy her wand, and Witch Tiger begins to cry. "My beautiful wand what have you DONE!?"

"This," Tigress said.

The Rangers gets their swords. "Elephant Twin Tusk Strike, FINAL ATTACK!" They swinger their swords and the Megazord attacks Witch Tiger.

Witch Tiger screams. "I'm MELTING!" She falls and explodes.

The Rangers cheered. "Awesome, Monster Poached," Po said, and the Megazord did a pose.

On the Skeleton Fortress, Skealtress eyes glow red. "They unlock a new Megazord, and that monster didn't even bother getting the Life Force." She said.

"My queen with all due respect getting the Life Force won't be easy an-" Razor tries to say something but Skealtress glares at him, and he passes out.

Back on Earth and back on Amy's house Tigress was using her magic wand to pass out some plates and they were eating now.

"Nice, job Mom you defiantly deserve that power," Grey said.

"Thanks." She said back.

"Impressive, but can you're magic clean?" Monkey said.

"Oh, I can do that." Tigress aimed her wand at the broom and mop.

The broom and mob begin to clean but maybe a little too much clean. " Ok, boys you can stop now." Tigress tries to turn off the spell it won't go away. The broom and mop were still cleaning. Tigress tries another spell but she activates a new spell on the house begins to clean itself. "OH, COME ON!"

The others begin to laugh and Tigress face paw her face.

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere. Sorry for a delay and sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'll stay contained on these stories, and new things will come up very soon. Please read and review, please.**


	15. Music of Doom

" **Music of Doom"**

On the Skeleton Fortress Mistress Interijento opens the Re-Animator and a monster comes out and has a Mohawk, black vest, claws, black boots and purple skin, chain necklace, and a guitar. He uses his guitar and the Skealtrons covered their ears. "Ha, ha I am Punkrocker." He said.

Skeatress was on her throne and was not impressed. "Great, a monster that can blow people's ears off." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"My queen allows him to demonstrate for you," Interijento said.

Punkrocker aimed his guitar at two Skeatrons and ranged his guitar so loud that the Skeatrons turned to bone and leaving nothing but their black robes on the floor. Skeatress gets up. "Hmm, impressive. But can he get the Life Force?"

"Of course I can my queen, and if the Rangers stand in my way I'll blow their eardrums!" He rang his guitar again.

On Earth Monkey and Grey were getting ice cream in the city of Jungletopia. The two were walking near the docks. They then hear guitar music and they see a human girl playing her guitar. People came up to her and they saw how good she was and she was also a good singer too.

Monkey also see that this girl is also very pretty too. Right after she was done everyone cheered for her. Monkey and Grey come up to her and Monkey clap the loudest. "Bravo, bravo you're pretty good." He said.

The girl smiled at him. "Thanks, Green Ranger."

Grey laughs a little. "Actually he's the Gold Ranger."

She laughs back. "My bad, I'm Scarlett." She shakes Monkey's paws.

"Thanks, I'm Monkey, and this is Grey."

"How you do?" Grey shakes her hand.

Monkey then see's a flier in Scarlett's guitar case and takes it. "Huh, a fundraiser at Jungletopia's Theater. You entering?"

Scarlett puts her hand behind her head and rubs it. "Ah, well I uh-"

Just then the Skeatrons and Punkrocker appeared. "Monsters RUN!" One of the humans said and the humans begin running now.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun and-" Grey takes out his katanas but Monkey stops him.

"Sorry, Grey but get to safety, and take Scarlett with you." He ordered.

Grey sights and puts his katanas away. "Fine. Come on Scarlett." He takes his hand and they run away now.

Monkey's Ani Bracelet then turns into its gauntlet form. "Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" He morphs and begins to fight.

He gets out his staff now. "You freaks don't stand a chance against lighting." He strikes them with lighting and destroying some Skeatrons.

Out of the docks of the water, Tigress jumps out of the water with her bow and strikes the Skeatrons with her bows. "What we miss?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Monkey answered back.

The other Rangers appeared now, and Po blasted them with his Dragon Canon. He blasted them with firepower.

Right after the Skeatrons were all done the Rangers comes up to Punkrocker, but he begins laughing. "What's so funny?" Crane asked.

"THIS!" He rang his guitar so loud now. The sound was so loud that the Rangers drops on their knees and they covered their ears from this. This sounds caused the Rangers to demorphs from it. Also, only a small part of Life Force came out of the water, and Punkrocker takes it.

"Not bad, gotta go now!" He then disappears now.

Grey and Scarlett come back. They helped them up. "You guys ok?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, but that monster took a little bit of Life Force." Viper said.

"Hmm, that's still not enough to kill something," Grey said.

"Who knows?" Monkey then see's Scarlett puts her guitar away now. "I'm gonna walk Scarlett back, I'll meet you guys back at the base."

"Sure." Po nods.

The Rangers then leaves now. Punkrocker then hides behind a building and see's the flier that Scarlett had. He looks at it and begins to laugh sinisterly. "Perfect, the Life Force will soon be mine."

* * *

Back at the base Grey annualized the monster's powers and found something very interesting. "Got it. Guys if you destroy his guitar he'll be weakened." Grey said.

"Ok, then how do we get from him?" Tai Lung asked.

Just then a spirit of a legendary Kung fu master appeared. Everyone bows down. "Master Master Crocodile," Tigress said.

"Greetings Rangers. I have chosen Monkey to access my Ani Armor Zord." She said.

"Really, how does it get it?" Po asked.

"He must help the young human lady find her confidence within her, and if successes he may have my Zord."

"Hope he does help that girl," Grey said.

At Scarlett's apartment Monkey help with carrying her guitar case. When she opened the door Monkey saw that her apartment was covered in records and music incitement too. "I can see you really love music." He said.

"Yeah, it's been my hobby since I was four." She said back.

"Speaking of music, you never answered back the question I asked you."

"Yeah, I've been entertaining music competitions, but I never get never got a roll and I always wait for another year to enter, but never enter on stage. Maybe I should just give up." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

Monkey comes up to her. "Hey, never give up on your dreams. Keep on trying, and try your very best, and I'm sure you'll find the condense within you."

"You really think so?" She asked.

He grabs an extra guitar she had in the corner. "Let's practice."

She nods and grabs her guitar. They begin to practice now.

At Jungletopia's Theater Punkrocker was there with some Skeatrons. The workers at the theater begin to run now, and Punkrocker was now on stage and begins to laugh. "Now, plug my guitar into the speakers." He orders the Skeatrons.

One of them plugs it into the speaker and Punckrocker rang his guitar. Now his evil guitar music was now even louder than ever. But the music was now even strong enough to make the Life Force comes out, but it didn't stop Punkrocker.

Back at Scarlett's place Monkey was still helping her with her guitar until her bracelet beeps. He turns it on. "Monkey, the monster is back, and he's at Jungletopia's Theater," Crane said.

"On my way." He puts the guitar down. "Sorry, Scarlett I gotta go now."

She smiles at him, and sights. "I understand. Go luck."

Monkey nods and heads out now.

At the theater, Punckrocker finally releases some Life Force out and stops his music. "Ha, ha at last." Before he can grab it he was blasted by one of the Rangers.

"Stop right there!" Po said as he and the Rangers run up to him.

"You interfere for the last TIME!" He rang the guitar again. The Rangers covers their ears, but Monkey got up and walked up slowing to the monster. "Oh, you want more?" He does his music even harder now.

Monkey walked up slowing now, but he passed out and fell onto the floor. Punckrocker then stops and comes up to him. "Nice try Gold Ranger, any last words before I grab the Life Force?"

Monkey gets up and grabs the guitar and throws it up into the air. "Yes, THIS!" He takes out his Ani Blaster and destroys it.

"My GUITAR!" He fells onto his knees.

The other Rangers then gets up and comes to Monkey. "Hey, Monkey great acting there," Po said.

"Thank you."

Punckrocker then gets up and see's that the Life Force went away. He begins to growl now. "That's it, no one messes with my guitar and stops me from taking the Life Force! Skeatrons ATTACK!" He orders and takes out a sword that he had.

The Rangers begins to fight them now. Monkey was fighting Punkrocker, with his staff. Monkey uses his staff to spin himself around and threw him into the wall. Viper comes out to him and teleports him out of the theater.

Monkey appears with his Ani Blaster. "Savahana Lighting Blast!" He fires it at the monster and he explodes.

Punckrocker gets out the green drink and begins to grow huge now. "Now, who's up for an encore!"

The rest of the Rangers comes out. Also, the spirit of Master Crocodile appears. "Master Monkey, you're helpful ways has given you the right to access my Zord. And I wish you luck my friend." She said.

"No way." He said.

"Way." She then disappears.

Monkey raises his gauntlet up into the air. "Ani Crocodile Zord ARISE!" He calls out.

The Ani Crocodile Zord appears and runs up to Punkrocker. The Zord begins to attack the monster with his jaw and teeth now. "Hey, that hurts!" He tries to attack it.

"Alright, let's try it out." Tai Lung said.

"Ani Zords arise!" The rest of the Ani Zords arrive now.

The 6 Ani Zords begins to form the Ani Force Megazord now, and the Rangers hops into their Zords. "Ani Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" The Ani Knight Mode appeared on them.

Monkey gets out his new Ani Pearl. "Ani Armor Pearl activate!" He locks it into his gauntlet.

The Ani Crocodile Zord's body becomes armor for the Megazord, and the head became a helmet and its tail became a sword. "Ani Crocodile Amor Megazord READY!" The Rangers said.

Punkrocker attacks the Megazord with his sword, but Megazord was attacking him with its sword. The Megazord swings it's sword at the Monster and he falls.

"Prepare the final ATTACK!" Monkey said as he and the rest of the Rangers take their Ani Knight Swords out.

"Crocodile Swamp Sword Strike, FINAL ATTACK!" The swing their swords and the Megazord swings it's sword at the monster.

Punckrocker screams. "This really STINKS!" He falls on the ground and explodes.

The Rangers cheered. "Now that's what I call music power, Monster Poached," Po said and the Megazord did a pose.

On the Skeleton Fortress Skeatress was now furious. "Another plan failed. If I ever hear music one last time it will be the last thing I ever hear." She said.

Razor comes out was listening to music on his radio but Skeatress blast it and destroys the radio.

Back on earth and Jungletopia's Theater, Monkey and his friends arrive. Sadly Monkey missed Scarlett's audition. He sees her and was holding her guitar.

"Scarlett I'm sorry I missed your audition and-"

"I got the ROLE!" She said with excitement and hugs him.

"That's great, I'm so proud of you." He also said with excitement.

Eddie gives Monkey a noogie. "That's our Monkey, we knew he had it in him."

Monkey shrugs him and laughs. "Oh, stop."

"Thanks again Monkey if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, and getting my first role on stage, so thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

The audience cheers and she looks out onto the stage. "Looks like they want me again." She said.

"Well, you go girl." Viper said.

She nods and heads out, and begins to sing and playing her guitar again. Monkey and his friends watch this from backstage and were cheering, but Monkey was cheering the loudest.

* * *

 **A new chapter has arrived. Next get ready for a Halloween chapter, and an evil clown along with it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes my friends, and I hope you all like my stories, and future chapters and stories along the way. Please read and review, please.**


	16. Clown Business

" **Clown Business"**

On Halloween day in Jungletopia Monkey, Crane and Amy came into the front door with candy and Monkey was dress as a knight, Crane was dressed as a gladiator, and Amy as a fairly. "Back with candy guys," Crane said.

"Awesome!" Po said with excitement and he was dressed as a samurai.

Grey comes out and is dress as a mad scientist, Tigress dress as a witch, Viper as an alien, Tai Lung as a wrestler, and Mantis as a vampire. "Cool, our first Halloween here in the Human World." Tai Lung said.

"And I'm ready to trick or treat," Eddie said.

"Well, try not to scare kids an-" Tigress saw that Eddie dressed up like a clown and jump and screamed a little. Her friends looked at her with concern. She then looked at them. "What?"

"Tigress, you're ok?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just… I just like clowns much." She said with embarrassment in her voice.

"Wait you don't like clowns?" Crane asked.

"No, OK?" She now said with a serious voice.

"Tigress, we're just asking that's all," Mantis said.

"Well, don't ok?" She then storms out of the house.

Her friends looked at her as she left the house. "Guess she doesn't like clowns does she?" Crane asked.

"Guess not." Viper said.

In the city of Jungletopia Tigress was walking down the streets and saw many children in costumes with candy and also pets too. She also saw some Skeatrons taking candy from children, and she activates her Ani Bracelet. "Guys, Skeatrons at the plaza." She said.

"We're on our way." Tai Lung said.

As the Skeatrons were stealing candy she blasted one of them with her Ani Blaster. "Hey, didn't Skeatress tell you that stealing children's candy is wrong?" She said.

Just then Tigress got kicked by a monster that looked like a demonic clown with claws, red eyes, rainbow hair, and a silver clown suit. "Actually that's the idea, Pink Ranger." He said and laughed.

Tigress saw the monster and had a frightened look on her face. The monster bends down her and came close to her. "What's the matter do you like clowns?" He asked a mocked her.

Just then the Skeatrons were blasted by the other Rangers and they came to Tigress. "Tigress, you ok?" Viper asked, but Tigress didn't answer back.

"What did you do to her?" Monkey asked.

"I have done nothing to her, except she's afraid of clowns." He laughed. "Just like this!" He blasted Tai Lung with some beam thing.

Tai Lung saw himself as evil again and was destroying lives again. "No, no that's not me." He got scared.

"Tai Lung, what's wrong?" Po asked and touched him.

"Keep away from me!" Tai Lung panicked some more.

Po then looks at the clown. "What did you do to him?" He asked.

"Well, I Doomclown has have created his fear and brought it to life, just like YOU!" He beams Po now.

Po then see's a stage a was getting 'boo' from the stage. "Wait, I'm funny, I'm funny!" He fell to the ground and put his paws near his face.

The other Rangers came to Po, Tai Lung, and Tigress. "Guys snap out of it." Viper said.

They didn't respond and kept on shaking from the fears that they have. Doomclown now laughs. "Luckily I didn't get the Pink Ranger, she's already afraid of clowns. And wait until tonight and I'll bring the whole entire city in the night of the fears." He then disappears with the Skeatrons.

"What did he mean by that?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta help the others for now," Mantis said. They then saw that Po, Tigress and Tai Lung were still shaking.

* * *

Back at the base Grey just finished scanning Po, Tai Lung, and Tigress and found the problem. "Got it. Hmm, interesting."

"What is it, did you find how to break the spell?" Viper asked.

"Well, fear power has been very powerful over the years, and the only to stop it is to conquer it. Mostly you Mom."

"Me, why me?" She asked.

"Well, Tigress since your afraid of clowns you might be the only one to stop the monster really," Amy said.

"Also, that monster could bring the entire city into a night of living fear." Monkey said.

"Which means with many fears coming to life, we'll be distracted by the human's fears, and the monster will get the Life Force," Crane said.

They watched as the sun goes down, and the night was about to begin now.

Now in the city of Jungletopia, it was now Halloween night, and many people were going trick or treating. Doomclown, however, raised his hand into the air and created a huge fear wave. But it was different this time. Instead of affecting humans one by one with their own fear, Doomclown brought all of the Halloween decorations to life and started attacking the city.

Back at the base, the Ranger heard the computers going beep and ran out of the base to head out now. "Let's go!" Po ordered.

"You sure you're ok Dad?" Grey asked.

"I'm fine now." He said and he and the others ran out of the base.

The Rangers then see many things in Jungletopia and saw floating jack o'lanterns flying in the air, a headless horseman and ghosts too. "Wow, Doomclown wasn't kidding when he said 'fear'." Monkey said as a ghost flew by him.

"No kidding." Tai Lung said as a pumpkin was going to attack him, but Tai Lung used his sword to slice it. Now he was covered in pumpkin seeds. "Oh, gross."

Doomclown then appears in front of them. "You fools don't know when to quit do you?" He asked.

"No, not really," Po said.

"Well, they have this!" The Skeatrons appears and they we're wearing pumpkins on their heads. "Skeatrons ATTACK!" He ordered, they then begin to attack.

The Rangers then begins to fight now. "Let's see how you like this." Crane takes out a pearl. "Ani Werewolf Mode activate!" He then transforms into his werewolf mode now and begins to fight now.

While Tigress was fighting the Skeatrons she saw Doomclown. She was still afraid of him and didn't feel like fighting him. She clenched her fist. "Fear… fear won't get to me, while I'm here to protect the LIFE FORCE OF EARTH!" She screamed and ran to the monster.

She then begins to fight Doomclown now. "You don't scare me anymore clown." She attacks him.

"Oh, really? Then let's see how you like ghosts!" Ghosts begin to attack Tigress but she fought them back. "What?"

Tigress continues to fight the ghosts and took them down. She took out her Ani Blaster and aim it at Doomclown. "Sea Wave Blaster, FINAL BLAST!" She blasted Doomclown now and he explodes.

Jungletopia fears then stop and turn back to normal now, and everyone was now safe and sound.

Tigress' friends came to her. "Good job Tigress," Po said.

"Thanks to the power of conquering fear." She said.

Doomclown then gets up. "I'll show you 'conquering fear'!" He gets out the green drink and begins to drink it and grows huge now. "Now I'll show you bigger FEAR!"

"Time for Ani Fusion Force time," Po said. "Ani Zords arise!" He calls the Zords.

Now the Zords begins to form the Megazord modes and then forms the Ani Fusion Force Megazord now. The Rangers hops in now. "Ani Knight Mode Activate!" The Ani Knight Mode then came onto them now.

The Megazord now charges into the monster now, and the monster was fighting back. Doomclown gets out a bottle of water, but instead of water, it was acid. The Megazord twitch and the Rangers twitch to inside the Megazord. "Man, I really hate clowns," Tigress said.

The Megazord was still fighting back. Before Doomclown can do the acid thing again, the Megazord swings it's sword at it and it tossed out of its hand. "Have lighting you ugly freak!" Monkey said as the Lion Zord shoots lighting out.

Doomclown then twitched and fell and laughed from the lighting attacking.

Tigress then gets out the Ani Knight Sword. "Time for the final attack!" The Rangers then gets out their Ani Knight Swords.

"Fusion Force Sword, FINAL ATTACK!" They swing their swords and attacks Doomclown.

"I'm CLOWNING OUT!" He fells to the ground and explodes.

The Rangers now cheers now. "Awesome, Monster Poached," Po said, and the Megazord did a pose.

Now at Halloween night, everything was back to normal and the children were now back trick or treating. The Rangers were also trick or treating too.

"Man, this is one great Halloween," Grey said.

"Indeed," Tigress said.

"Oh, please you're the one who was afraid of clowns," Eddie said.

"I was faking, I was never afraid of clowns." She crosses her arms.

"Really?" Monkey asked.

"Yes, I'm not afraid of clowns." Her friends gave her a glaring look.

Just then some humans in clown costumes made clown noises and laughs and Tigress jumped into the air, and screamed and ran away dropping her candy.

"Not afraid yeah right," Po said as he and everyone begin to laugh now.

* * *

 **A Halloween chapter is nowhere Now there will be a two-parter involving dragons and new powers too. I hope you all had a safe Halloween night and got some good candy too. Please read and review, please.**


	17. Coming of the Dragon

" **Coming of the Dragon** "

On the Skeleton Fortress, Queen Skeatress was on her thrown having her hand in her face. She was now really getting tired of the Rangers beating her from taking the Life Force. For many months she's been failing at every plot from taking. Not even her own ex-general Katana couldn't get it for her.

Razor and Mistress Interijento came in and bows down to her. "My queen, this time we got the next plan, and this time it will not fail," Razor said.

"This better be good this time, or else your fate will be-" She said with anger in her eyes, but before she can finish her sentence Razor then gets up.

"My, queen this time it will work, and involves that snow leopard brat Grey." He shows her some files. "I snuck into his room and I scanned him, and you'll find this very interesting."

Skeatress forcefully takes the files out of his hands and she saw the files of Grey. She was surprised by this. "Interesting. This boy is from the future in their world. The year 2116."

"Exactly my queen, since he's the inventor of the Rangers, and since he's out of his time, let's just say his future is slowing changing. And the next monster is now ready." Interijento said.

The doors open up and came out a dragon monster with gold scales, claws, a Chinese hat, and it Chinese Kung fu clothing. "I am Dragonus, and I'm ready to face the Red Ranger, and take the Life Force of Earth."

"Good, but before you do I got a little job before you do," Skeatress said as she got up from her throne. Dragonus was listening to was she was about to say.

On Earth, at the forest, the Rangers were practicing their moves, and Amy and Eddie were timing them while Grey was fixing on something new.

Po was using his sword to strike a target dummy that had a picture of a target on it and he did a backflip and strike the dummy with his sword. Grey comes and claps for him. "Wonderful dad, great work."

"Thanks, buddy." He then sees Grey has a new Ani Pearl in his paw. "What do you have this time?"

"Glad you ask," He shows it to him and the team. "Say hello to… Red Dragon Warrior Armor!"

"Red Dragon Warrior Armor?" Tigress asked.

"Correct Mom, with this Dad can access a battle armor for him in battle and gives more strength with it too and also to the Ani Dragon Zord too."

"That's amazing Grey. How do you come up with this stuff?" Amy asked.

"Well you see-" Just then they heard a blast and they saw the Skeatrons and Dragonus too.

Dragonus laughed evilly. "Hello, Rangers practicing your moves?" He asked.

"We don't answer to you ugly." Monkey said.

"Oh, really? But I'm not only here for you, but I'm also for him." He points at Grey.

Grey was in shocked by this. "Oh, don't worry boy, I'm not here to capture you I'm only here to tell you the truth about your future."

The Rangers, Amy, Eddie, and Grey were shocked by this. "How did he knew I was from the future?" Grey thought to himself.

"Did you know that slowly your future is being changed by the day?" Grey was even more shocked. "That's right, you staying here has made your future being changed, and technology is being changed and it's all your FAULT!" He laughs again.

Now Grey was frozen by this. Could it be that he stays in the past could be changing the future? And is it really his fault?

Tigress clenched her fist. "That's enough," She then looks at Amy and Eddie. "Guys, get Grey out of here, and find somewhere to hide."

"Right. Come on Grey." Grey didn't answer, so Amy and Eddie had to help him up and carry him to safety.

The Rangers got out their Ani Bracelets. "Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" They all morphed and ran to the monster and Skeatrons.

The Rangers begins to fight now. Dragonus sees Po as he fights. Dragonus thinks Po is a really good fighter. "Hmm, impressive."

Po then attacks Dragonus, but he blocked his attack with just one hand and threw him away with just that hand. Po was thrown to his friends and it caused him to demorph. The other Rangers comes to him. "Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got up.

"I gotta say you're pretty good Red Ranger, but I have done enough with that snow leopard brat." Dragonus then disappears.

Tigress and Tai Lung helps Po up, but he got up on his own. "What did he mean by Grey's future?" Monkey asked.

"He's from the way beyond future, and if someone or technology from a different time period is here it can change history." Viper explained.

"And Grey's presence and technology from his timeline are affecting his future," Po said and he and the others looked at each other.

* * *

Back at the base, Grey was sitting on a chair and he hasn't said a word to anybody since they all got back. Everyone did look at him and were really worried. Tigress comes to him and puts her paw on him. "Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"My… my future is changing." He said.

Tigress sights. "I know, and it's my fault if I haven't brought you back and come to visit you this wouldn't happen."

"Tigress, this isn't your fault and-" Before Po can say anything else the computers were beeping and Eddie got on and saw Dragonus, Razor and the Skeatrons attacking the city. "You guys better get going," Amy said.

"Right." Po then looks at Grey. "Grey, can I use the Dragon Warrior Armor?"

Grey just stared off into space and didn't look at him. "I- I can't longer help. Me being here is ruining everything."

Po just stared at him. "Po, we gotta go," Mantis said.

Po sights and he and the other Rangers ran out. Amy and Eddie saw Grey still being still and not doing anything.

In the city the humans running from the monsters. A man falls to the ground and Razor comes to him, and was about to strike, but suddenly Razor was blasted. Now came the Rangers with their Ani Blasters.

Monkey comes to the man. "You ok?" He asked.

The man nodded. "Uh huh."

The man runs again and the Rangers were preparing to fight now. Dragonus snaps his claws. "Skeatrons, ATTACK!"

The Skeatrons now charges into the Rangers and they all begin to fight now. While Po was fighting he looked at the new Ani Pearl that Grey made. He wondered to himself should he use it now or just wait?

"Time to use this new weapon," Po said.

"Po, you can't use it now, it hasn't been tested yet," Tigress said.

"Better late than never."Po puts into his gauntlet. "Dragon Warrior Mode Activate!"

Po begins to glow now, but after a few seconds, later nothing happened. "What? It didn't work."

Dragonus now blast Po and it caused Po's new Ani Pearl to come out of his hand. The pearl then comes to Dragonus.

"Well, what do we have here?"He picks up the pearl.

"Hey, give that back?"Crane said as he pointed his Ani Blaster at him.

"Sorry, no can do. But you can face these!"Razor snaps his fingers and grew some Skull Ogres.

The Rangers looked up. "Oh, great!"Po said.

"So long Rangers!"Now Dragonus and Razor teleport.

Po stomps his foot. "Great!"

Tai Lung puts his hand on Po. "Po, we'll get them later."

"Yeah, but for now we got our own big problems now." Viper said.

Po sights. "Ok." He raises gauntlet. "Ani Zords arise!"

The Zords now comes and the Rangers hops into their Zords. All of the Zords formed their Megazord modes, and now the two Megazords formed the Ani Fusion Force Megazord. "Ani Knight Mode Activate!"

Now the Rangers begins to fight inside the Megazord and were now facing the Skull Ogres. They start taking them down one by one until there was more left. "Time for the FINAL ATTACK!"Po said and raises his sword.

The rest of them raises the Ani Knight Swords. "Fusion Force Sword, FINAL ATTACK!" They swing their swords. The Skull Ogre screams and explodes.

"Awesome, Monster Poached," Po said and the Megazord did a pose.

"Alright, let's find that Ani Pearl." Viper said.

"You're right, let's go," Po said and the rest of the Rangers nodded.

At a warehouse, Dragonus stares at the Ani Pearl. "The Dragon Warrior Mode, it's all mine. Now time for the ultimate plan."He then laughs.

Back at the base Grey was still sitting down and staring off into the space. "My fault, my fault. My future is no longer the same." He said to himself.

* * *

 **To Be To Be Continued…**

 **A new chapter is here, and sorry for a late delay. I promise I'm gonna finish the second part this month. Please read and review, please.**


	18. Power of the Dragon

" **Power of the Dragon** "

Grey was still in his lab still upset about his future being change. Amy and Eddie tried to help him any way they can, but nothing seems to be working out really.

Amy comes to him with a plate of chocolate cake and some milk. "Hey, sweetie brought you some cake and milk."She said, but Grey didn't answer. "Ok, I'll just set it down for you." She puts them on the table for him.

Grey didn't even bother taking the cake and milk. Amy is the kind woman that she comforts him, but Grey didn't say or do anything.

Eddie was on the base's computer and got a called from the Rangers. "Ok, keep us updated," Eddie said.

"Will do," Po said and hung up.

Eddie also looked at Grey and was also concerned for his friend too.

In the city of Jungeltopia Po and Tigress were on their Ani Cycles and were still trying to look for Dragonus, but couldn't find him anywhere in the city. "Tigress, to Crane any sign of him?" She asked with her Ani Bracelet.

Crane was in the sky and couldn't find anything either. "No, nothing."

Po grunts. "We'll keep looking."

"Right, let's go," Tigress said and started up her Ani Cycle again, but stop for a second. "Po, can you go back to the base and try to help Grey please?"

"Sure." Po starts up his Ani Cycle and headed back to the base and Tigress went to find Dragonus.

At the warehouse that Dragonus was at, he continued to look at the Ani Pearl for Po. Mistress Interijento comes in and saw the pearl for herself. "I see you have one of the Rangers pearls I see." She said.

"Yes, and with the power of the Dragon Warrior I'll be unstoppable." He looks at it again. "If I know how to use."

"I see, but the Rangers will be coming to look for it, so keep guard up." She walks away and disappears into thin air.

Dragonus gave out a sinister look. "Oh, I will, I will." He laughs.

Back at the base Po demorphs and enters the base. He sees that Grey was still staring off into space. Eddie and Amy come up to him.

"Hey, Po we tried to help him, but he's still not talking," Eddie said.

Po puts his hand on Eddie's shoulder. "You did what you can." He smiles.

Po, Eddie, and Amy looked at him with even more concern in their eyes. "I'll help him."

Po walks up to Grey and sits down right next to him. Even though Po knew his adopted son was from their world and from another timeline, he wanted to help him in and he could. "Hey, buddy." He said, but Grey didn't answer him.

Po sights. "It's ok Grey, we'll try to get you back to your future in any way we can. I'll promise you we're gonna get you home."

But Grey still didn't answer. "Grey, please we're trying to help you, but you need to snap of it," Eddie said.

Grey finally looked at them. "How can you guys help, Skeatress and her monster now have the power of the Dragon Warrior, and it's my fault."

Po puts his hand on him. "No buddy, it's my fault I'm the one who dropped it."

"But I'm-"

"I know your future is changing dude," Eddie said.

"He's right. You helped out a lot, and you did it a lot, and you gave some advice to Rangers when they needed it." Amy said.

Grey thought for a moment until the alarm went on. Po answered his Ani Bracelet. "Go on."

"Po, we found the monster he's at the warehouse district." Monkey said.

"On my way," Po said and hangs up. He then looks at Grey. "We're figuring this all buddy." Grey nodded his head and Po left to join the others.

Grey saw as his dad left the base.

* * *

At the warehouse district Dragonus saw the Ani Pearl, but still couldn't get it to work. "Come on, work. Please?" He begged.

Just then Po and the rest of the Rangers came in and held up their blasters towards him. "Alright, we're asking this… hand over the PEARL RIGHT NOW!" Tigress demanded.

"How about this instead?" He snaps his fingers and came out the Skeatrons.

The Rangers then charges in and begins to fight the Skeatrons now.

Monkey gets his staff and spins around the Skeatrons. "Let's go for a spin." Hey spins them around now.

Now the Skeatrons comes to Crane and tackles him to the ground, but just then Crane activates his werewolf mode. "Don't mess with the wolf." He claws them with his claws.

Back at the base Amy and Eddie saw on the video screen as the Rangers were fighting while Grey thought to himself. "Maybe, I can still help. Even though my future is changing, but… I'm still here. Yeah, I can still help my family even though my future is changing." He clenched his knuckles and gets up from his seat. "I'm not giving up." Amy and Eddie saw this.

Back where the Rangers were I fighting the Ani Pearl that Dragonus had in his hand glows and then flies out of his claws. "HEY!"

The pearl goes to Po and he grabs it. "It's- It's working now."

Po bracelet goes on. "Dad, activate the new pearl it's time to use it now."

"You got it, buddy." He locks it into his Ani Bracelet. "Dragon Warrior Mode ACTIVATE!" Po begins to glow now. Po's helmet begins with a dragon warrior hat, gold cape of the Ani Dragon symbol on it, and gold dragon armor. "Power of FIRE, of the DRAGON, Red Dragon Warrior Ranger!"

The Rangers saw his new armor and were amazed by it. "Whoa, now that's a armor." Tai Lung said.

"You're telling me." Viper said.

Dragonus saw this and was shocked. "How? How can you gain the armor and I didn't?" He asked.

Po gets out his sword. "Simple, Grey found his confidence again, and the armor finally worked out."

"Oh, so a brat found it again? But I'll still rip your heart out!" He charges into Po, and Po charges in too.

Po was doing good at fighting with his new armor. His sword spin and created a fire tornado. Dragonus was in it and was burning. Po also summoned his Dragon Canon and created a huge fire at Dragonus. "Enough, time to finish this!" Dragonus yelled.

"Very well." Po gets his sword again. "legendary Dragon FLAME STRIKE!" He swings it at him and Dragonus screamed and explodes.

The Rangers ran up to him. "Now that's what I call Dragon Warrior power," Tigress said.

"Not for long." Dragonus gets out the green drink and begins to grow huge now. "Time to tell who's the real Dragon Warrior!"

The Rangers looked up before they can call their Zords, Grey calls them. "Go on buddy." Tai Lung said.

"Dad, call the Dragon Zord and with your new armor mode you can transform the Dragon Zord into the Dragon Warrior Megazord." He said.

"Will do." He raises his Ani Bracelet. "Ani Dragon Zord arise." The Dragon Zord arise and roared and Po hops into his Zord. "Ani Dragon Warrior Megazord Activate!"

The Ani Dragon Zord roars and its legs become legs and arms it wings went back into it's back and a face comes out of the Ani Dragon Zord's mouth. "Ani Dragon Warrior Megazord READY!"

The rest of the Rangers saw this and were even more amazed. "Whoa, how come my Zord can't do that?" Monkey asked.

"SHH!" Tigress shushed him.

The new Megazord attacks Dragonus with a gold sword. Dragonus tries to fight back, but Po activates a fire shield and the attack was blocked. The Megazord kicks the monster and he fell and got up. "Enough, time to finish this!"

Po gets his sword ready. "You got it." He raises his sword. "Dragon Flame Sword Slash, FINAL ATTACK!" He then swings it and Dragonus screams.

"Curse you DRAGON WARRIOR!" He then explodes.

The Rangers from the ground cheers. "Incredible!" Tigress said.

"Awesome!" Crane said.

Po then cheers. "Yes, that's for you Grey. Monster Poached!" The Megazord then did a pose.

Back at the base, the Rangers comes into the base and Grey got up. "Guys, I got something to say," Grey said.

"What is it?" Mantis asked.

Grey sights. "Even though my future is slowing being change, but… I'm staying and I'm helping you guys no matter how long it takes." He said with a smile.

Tigress comes up to him. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm staying, cause that what a team does." He nods his head and so does the rest of the team.

Po then looks at his new Ani Pearl. "And with the new power, we can win save the Life Force and the world too." He said.

"That's the spirit Dad."

He nods with a smile and from outside the Dragon Zord roars too. And it sounded like the Dragon Zord was thanking Grey too. "You're welcome, big guy."

"Come on let's get some food," Po said as he and everyone walked out of the base.

Now on the Skeleton Fortress, Skeatress was on her throne and Razor and Mistress Interijento comes in and bows down to her. "My queen it's almost done, and with it, you're the Rangers," Interijento said.

"Good." She gets up. "And with it, the Rangers will be destroyed and the Life Force will be mine." She then laughs.

* * *

 **The new chapter is now done. Now just three more chapters and coming in 2019 a new surprise will come along. Please read, and review, please.**


	19. Jingle, Jangle, Doom

**"Jingle, Jingle, Doom"**

The city of Jungletopia was now getting ready for the holidays, and everyone was finishing up the last of their Christmas shopping. Even for the Ani Force Rangers and Grey, it was their first Christmas time in the Human World.

Tigress was in a snowsuit and Grey was in a Winter's coat and they were carrying some presents for their friends. They spend all day at the mall looking for some good presents.

Tigress activates her bracelet. "Tigress, to Po we got the stuff and we're on our way now." She said.

"Roger that," Po said as he put some eggnog on the table.

Monkey, Tai Lung, and Crane put some presents under the Christmas tree, and Viper and Mantis finished making cookies for everyone.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever," Po said.

"Yeah, even my first time I had out of prison." Tai Lung said. "Also, wait until-" Before Tai Lung can finish the doorbell rang.

"Must be Amy or Eddie. I'll get it." Crane said. He opens the door and it wasn't Amy or Eddie or anyone. There were seven presents on the doorstep and he picks them up.

"Who was it?" Viper asked.

"No one. Just some presents." He puts them down and looks at the name tags. "It's for us, and there's a letter. It wants us to open them now."

"Now?" Po asked taking his. "It's not Christmas time yet, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to open just one." He took his.

The other Rangers then takes their gifts. They slowing opened up their gifts and when they did it was just a lump of coal. They took them and were saddened of what they got.

"Coal? Seriously?" Monkey asked looking at it.

Just then the coals glow so brightly now.

A little while later Grey and Tigress came into the house putting down the gifts. "Hey, guys we're back," Grey said.

"Ok, good. Grey, can you help me with some gift wrapping please?" Amy asked

"Sure." He walks to her.

Eddie was setting up some plates and Tigress didn't see the other Rangers anywhere in the house. "Hey, Eddie have you seen the others anywhere?" She asked taking off her coat.

"No, but they broke a tradition not to open up any presents." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"Sure." Tigress rolled her eyes and was about to open her present.

But before she can do it Eddie steps in and takes it out of her hands. "No, you can't break a tradition."

Grey and Amy come up to them. "Eddie, let her have it," Amy said.

Tigress and Eddie kept on fighting over the present, but it fell out of their hands, and it fell to the ground and it opened it was a piece of coal and it broke. "Coal, you got to be kidding me?" Tigress looked at it.

Just then Grey's scanner beeps and it was picking up something funny. "Strange, it's picking up some weird single in that coal." He comes up to it and scans it. "This is also strange, there was a spell on that coal, but since Eddie step in a broke you so call 'gift' Mom who knows what could have happened." He picks up the coal.

"Well, it looks like my good thinking help save Tigress. I told you Christmas traditions can't be broken." Eddie said.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Grey, is it possible that the others got infected by the coal?" She asked.

"Possible yeah. I'll track their Ani Bracelets."

The computer beeps and Grey turns it on and sees the Skeatrons attacking the mall, and people running. "Try to find the others, Grey, I'll take care of those bag of bones." She said running out.

The humans wear running away and the Skeatrons were led by a monster that was wearing a Santa's hat, with elf suit and coal for a head. "Ho, ho, ho you humans scare so easily." He said.

Just then Tigress steps in and kicks the Skeatrons. "Pink Ranger, I can see you didn't touch coal." The monster said.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't coal head." She said.

"The name is Coalelf to you and wait until you see what I did to your friends."

"What, you do to them?" She asked pointing out her Ani Blaster.

"Oh, just this," He snaps his fingers and came Tigress friends and they were short as elves and dressed up as elves too.

"Guys?"

"He, he, he we're not your friends we're evil little elves," Po said in high pitch voice.

"That's right, and we're gonna show you who's short." Tai Lung said in his high pitch voice.

Her friends were gaining up to her. "Guys, listen I don't wanna fight you." She said.

"You have got no choice, Pink Ranger," Coalelf said in a mocking voice. "Also, if you destroy me right away you destroy the Ranger while they're still in their still elves."

Tigress puts away her blaster. Coalelf begins to laugh sinisterly now. "It seems you surrender for now. But wait until my ultimate plan for Christmas Day." He then disappears with the rest of the Skeatrons and her friends.

Tigress sights. "I gotta find a way… but how?" She asked herself.

* * *

Back at the base Tigress was sitting down while Grey was trying to find a way to free the other Rangers from Coalelf's spell. "Anything yet Grey?" Eddie asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I'm may have a theory." He said.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I could program your arrow bows for with Ani Energy to break the spell, but we don't have that much Ani Energy left." He said.

"We, have got no choice, Grey," Tigress said putting her paw on his shoulder.

Grey sights. "Ok, I'll get started right away."

The computer beeps and it picks up Coalelf at Christmas amusement park where people were running. "I'll take of him while you get started."

Grey nods and has her arrow bows. "Good luck Mom." Tigress nods and heads out.

In the amusement park, Coalelf had his Ranger victims putting coal in each present. "Good work Tai Lung." He said.

Tai Lung laughs. Just then Tigress knocks down the door. "Stop right there." She said and her Ani Blaster out.

"You dare interfered?"

"As a matter… yes, I do."

"No, matter with my plan I'll go down every house in the world and I'll turn all of the children in the world and turn them into elves, and they're be my slaves."

"You dare children into slaves? Not in my book."

"Oh, really? Then have this Skeatrons ATTACK!"

The Skeatrons begins to Tigress now. Tigress begins to fight them off one by one. Her Ani Bracelet beeps. "Mom, I finished the arrows, and I'll send them to you."

"Ok." She then continues to fight.

While fighting the Skeatrons, Coalelf attacks her and he begins to fight her with his candy cane sword. Just then her arrows appear. Tigress jumps in the air and shoots her arrows in the housework shop one by one.

Coalelf laughs mocking. "You just shot your friends, how are you gonna do that on your own?" He had an even more mocking laugh.

Just then the workshop's roof breaks and came out the rest of the Rangers and morphed. They all begin to kick Coalelf and make him fell. "What? How did you-"

"Let's just say a little snow leopard program my arrows and it broke the spell."

"Why, that little-"

"Little this!" Po said, he and the rest of the Rangers got out their Ani Blaster and aimed them right at him.

"Ani BLAST!" They shot their blaster at him.

Tigress then jumps in the air and gets her bow and arrow out. "Dolphin Double Arrow STRIKE, FINAL ATTACK!" She shoots them at him, and he explodes.

He gets out the green drink and grows huge now. "I'll deck the halls RANGERS!

"Ani ZORDS ARISE!" The Rangers called the Zords and they arrived, and they hopped into their Zords.

"Ani Fusion Force Megazord COMBINE!" Tigress said.

The Zords combine into the Ani Fusion Force Megazord. "Ani Knight Mode activate," Tigress said and she and the rest of the Rangers got into their Ani Knight Mode.

"Oh, the Big Bad Megazord, whatever should I do?" He said in a joking manner.

He begins to fight the Megazord now with his candy cane sword, and the Megazord was him with its sword.

"Have a little bit of FIRE!" Po's Dragon Zord shot fire out into Coalelf's face. He screams from the pain of the fire. "My face."

"Time for the final ATTACK," Tigress said as she got raise her Ani Knight Sword.

The rest of the Rangers raise up their Ani Knight Swords. "Ani Fusion SWORD, FINAL ATTACK!" They all swung their swords and the Megazord strike's Coalelf.

Coalelf screams. "Now I'm on the NAUGHTY LIST!" He falls and explodes, and the Megazord did a pose.

The Rangers cheered. "Ho, ho, ho, Monster Poached," Tigress said.

At the plaza, the Rangers, Grey, Eddie, and Amy all gathered together around a Christmas Tree. They were all passing out Christmas gifts to little children. Tigress smiled at and a guy in a Santa suit came to her. "This is the spirit of giving Tigress. Isn't it beautiful?" He asked.

"It is." She said.

"You know, while you were growing up in that orphanage I felt your heart and I know one day you'll help those in need." He then gives her a gift.

She takes it, then she got a surprised look on her. "Wait, how did you-" She asked but he was now gone and saw him flying off with his reindeer. "Wow."

She then opens her gift and saw a frame of her, the Rangers, Grey, Amy, and Eddie together, it read 'My Family'. She smiles at it.

Po comes to her. "Come on Tigress time to join for the song." He takes her hand.

She then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "As you wish Red Ranger." She then comes and joins the rest of them all together and begin to sing the spirit of Christmas.

* * *

 **Just 2 more chapters and Ani Force will finally be done. Sorry for a dealy, I really wanted to post this on Christmas Day, but I got distracted. Read and review, please.**


	20. New Year's Danger

**"New Year's Danger"**

On the Skeleton Fortress, the re-animator doors open up and came out a monster with blue, red and white claws, party type glasses, with firework rocket blaster, and a party type glasses. "Partysmasher, at your service." He bows down.

"What's the meaning of this new monster?" Razor asked crossing his arms.

"This monster can creating can create the ultimate the firework bomb." Mistress Interijento explained. "Plus, with the new year of 2019 coming up he will put the ultimate bomb of poison within the Jungletopia's timer, and will go on a 100 miles rate."

Skeatress begins to laugh sinisterly now. "And with the Rangers poison and defeated Partysmasher can get the Life Force." She laughs once again.

Back in Amy's house, she was getting a party started at her place, and Eddie, Grey and the Rangers were helping her create a very good party for the near year. She was about to put a punch bowl down, but Tai Lung came to her.

"Hey, Amy allowed me to handle it." He takes it from her.

Amy had a surprised look on her. "Uh, thanks for that Tai." She said while getting a bowl of chips. Tai Lung puts the punch bow down.

"Here, I got that." He takes it from her.

"Ok, thanks for that."

While Tai Lung was putting the chips down, Amy comes to him and gives him some money. "Hey, Tai can you run down to the store and grab some more party decorations please?" She asked.

"Sure." He takes the money and went out the door.

While going out of the house Grey looks at Eddie. "I think Tai Lung has a crush on your aunt dude." He said while he and Eddie putting party type glasses and hats on the table.

"You're joking right?" Eddie asked. "A snow leopard can't fall in love with a human. Uh, no offense Grey."

He laughs a little while rolling his eyes. "No matter."

Tai Lung was getting out of the store and grabbing more decorations. While getting out of the store he sees people running, and see's the monster and the Skeatrons. "Hello, Silver Ranger ready for New Year's?" He asked.

Tai Lung drops the bags. "As a matter of fact yes I am. And here's something you're not ready for." He activates his bracelet. "Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" He morphs now and gets out his Serpent Blaster.

He begins to shoot the Skeatrons now. Partysmasher was running towards Tai Lung, but before he can the other Rangers comes and attacks the monster. "Hey, what we miss?" Monkey asked.

"Oh, nothing just getting ready to fight and also getting for the party tonight." Tai Lung said was doing backflips and blasting Skeatrons.

Partysmasher laughs and uses a little firecracker and throws it at the Rangers. They saw how small it was. "Ha, a little firecracker what's that gotta do?" Monkey asked while laughing.

But just then the little firecracker blows up into a huge explosion and it caused the Rangers to fall and forces them to demorph. "That was just one of them, but wait until midnight and the huge bomb will full posion." He laughs and disappears.

The Rangers slowing got up. Po grunts. "We gotta find a way to stop that bomb goes off." He said.

* * *

Back at the base, the Rangers were recovering from the huge explosive. "Where, do you think that monster will put a bomb at New Year's Eve?" Crane asked.

"Well, every year we have a countdown at the plaza so it's possible that the monster will put the bomb there?" Amy suggested.

"Then we're going there before it goes off." Tai Lung said as he got up.

"Uncle Tai Lung we need to make a plan first before going off," Grey said.

"Grey, thousands of humans will die, and Skealtress will get the Life Force." He said.

"Yeah, but making up plans will-" Before Tigress can say anything else Tai Lung walks out of the base.

The Rangers saw him leave, but Amy follows him. Tai Lung was outside and looked at the view and saw the entire ocean. Amy comes up to him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He sights. "Listen, Amy I know I was a little too harsh on them, but every time a new year comes I always felt like I never done anything right, but now that I become a Ranger now I always felt like I haven't fulled redeem myself just yet."

"That was a long time ago, you redeem yourself, and you are a Power Ranger now." She takes his paws. "And I have faith in you and your team." She said it softly.

He then smiles. "Thanks."

The Rangers were still discussing a plan until Amy and Tai Lung came back at the base. "Hey, guys sorry about, I just went overboard." Tai Lung said.

"No, problem, and I just located the monster now," Grey said. "It looks like he's on top of the building were the countdown will begin tonight."

"Right, let's go," Po ordered and he and the rest of the Rangers ran out.

On top of the building where the countdown clock was Partysmasher had the bottle of poison. "With this, the humans will be poison, and if the Rangers are lucky to be down there, they're also be affected." He laughs.

Before he can put the poison in the countdown ball it was taken out of his hands by some invisible figure. The invisible figures turn visible now and it was Tai Lung and the rest of the Rangers hopped on top of the building. "No, one's getting poison in our books."

"HEY, GET THAT BACK!" He demanded.

"As you WISH." Tai Lung throws it into the air and blasts it with his Serpent Blaster, and destroys the poison.

Now the poison for the countdown was now destroyed, and Partysmasher was now furious. "DESTROY THEM ALL!" He commanded the Skeatrons, and they begin to fight the Rangers.

The Rangers begins to fight the Skeatrons now. While fighting Po got out of one his Ani Pearls. "Dragon Warrior Mode activate!" He locks his pearl into his gauntlet, and his armor goes on him. "Power of fire of the dragon, Red Dragon Warrior Ranger!"

Now Po was using his sword and attacking the Skeatrons now, and also making a fire tornado too. "Feel, the burn." He said.

The Rangers took down all of the Skeatrons now, and the Rangers got their Ani Blasters, and Po got out his Dragon Canon. "Ani BLAST!" The Rangers blasted Partysmasher.

"Dragon BLAST!" Po also shot Partysmasher too.

Tai Lung ran to Partysmasher and turned his blaster into its sword mode. "Serpent Sword Strike, FINAL ATTACK!" He then slices Partysmasher, and he explodes.

Partysmasher slowing gets up and runs to the edge of the building and jumps. The suddenly he begins to grow huge now. "Now, here's the BIG BANG!"

Tai Lung raises his gauntlet. "Ani Zords ARISE!"

The Zords begins to arrive now and the Rangers hopped into their Zords. "Ani Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" They all got into their Ani Knight Mode and the Zords formed the Ani Fusion Force Megazord.

"Oh, look at the big animal robots I'm so scared." He said sacracistly, and he charges in and begins to fight.

"Let's see how you like Dolphin POWER!" Tigress said and the Megazord uses the Dolphin Zord's water power and strikes Partysmasher, and he screams.

"Enough, I'm finishing this!"

"You read our minds. PREPARE THE FINAL ATTACK!" Po raises his Ani Knight Sword, and so did the other Rangers too.

"Fusion Force Sword, FINAL ATTACK!" They all swung their swords, and the Megazord swung its sword at Partysmasher.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S TO YOU ALL!" He falls to the ground and explodes, and the Megazord did its pose.

The Rangers cheered. "Alright, Happy Near Year, and Monster Poached," Po said.

It was finally midnight and 2019 finally came and the fireworks were going on and everyone was having a good time at the party. Tai Lung was outside and looking at the cliff at the fireworks.

"Beautiful are they?" He looked back and saw Amy.

"Yeah, they are. Thank you for helping Amy." He said with a smile.

"No problem."

Both and Amy and Tai Lung saw the fireworks going on and as the New Year went on.

* * *

 **A new chapter is here, and only one more chapter to go and Ani Force will finally be done. Now it's time to face Megazord with Megazord. Read and review, please.**


	21. Skeatress' Wrath

**"Skealtress' Wrath"**

On the Skeleton Fortress Skealtress looked down on Earth, and after spending a whole year trying to get the Life Force. Every time a plan came it always gets destroyed by the Rangers. She lost so many monsters and even her most trustworthy general. But this time she decides on her ultimate plan.

Mistress Interijento comes to her. "My queen it's finally done." She says and she takes Skealtress to another room.

There Skealtress saw a giant robot with an evil sinister face, dark armor, and skeleton markings. "Behold the Undead Megazord." She said.

Skealtress sees it and got an evil sinister face than ever, and laughs. "Perfect, with this I can finally destroy the Rangers myself, and the Life Force will finally be mine."

Razor also comes in too. "And I got the perfect plan, and this time it will not fail." He said.

Skealtress looks back at her Megazord. "Perfect. Say goodbye Rangers." She laughs sinisterly now.

At Amy's house, Grey comes out and was dress up perfectly. His mom looks at him with a funny look. "Grey, you took like two showers already." She said.

"Sorry, Mom but I wanna look good tonight." He said.

"What are we celebrating?" Viper asked.

"Today is our anniversary, we've been living in the Human World for over year now."

The Rangers looked at each other. "That's right, we've been here a year, and we still need to destroy Skealtress and save the Life Force," Mantis said.

Just then the computer beeps and picked up some weird signal this time, and Grey goes to it. "Strange, I'm picking up a strange ready coming from the South at the forest, North at the mountains, East at the ocean area and West and the warehouse." He also saw four Life Suckers. "Guys looks like you're splitting up this time."

Po nods. "Right. Tigress and I will head to the North, Crane and Viper take the East, Monkey and Mantis South, and Tai Lung West."

"RIGHT!" All the Rangers said and nodded their heads, and ran outside.

While they were leaving Grey begins to get curious about something. 'Strange, why would Skealtress use four Life Suckers at different locations at Jungletopia? It doesn't make any sense.' He thought to himself.

Po and Tigress were at the mountains and were looking for the Life Sucker. Tigress activates her bracelet. "Guys, anything yet?" She asked but there was no answer, and it was all stacking. "Strange, there's no answer."

"We have to try again later, I found the Life Sucker," Po said as he and Tigress ran to it.

But before they can go to it the Skeatrons appears and so did Razor too. "Not so fast Rangers!" Razor said.

"Out of the WAY Razor, we're not fighting you," Tigress said.

"But you will. Skeatrons ATTACK!" He orders and they charge in.

Po and Tigress begin to fight them too. Razor begins to fight Po while Tigress was fighting the Skeatrons. "After spending a whole year in Human World panda you become a good fighter," Razor said.

"Thanks for that." He said while fighting with his sword.

Razor and Po continue to fight, while Tigress was fighting the last of the Skeatrons. She takes them all down and ran to the Life Sucker. She summons her Dolphin Sea Bow. "Sea Arrow Blast, FINAL ATTACK!" She shoots her arrows and destroys the Life Sucker. "Alright!" She then cheers.

Now Razor was now down, Po was about to strike him, but Razor disappears. "Great he got away, but at least we destroy the machine." He said.

"Let's hope the others will be easier," Tigress said.

"Yeah, easy, let's go." He and Tigress ran off to join the others.

* * *

Viper and Crane were now ocean area and saw the Life Sucker and the middle of the sea. "There it is." Crane pointed to.

He then takes Viper but the Skeatrons attacks them. "Wait until this Crane, we got a bag of bones to pick first." Viper said.

"Very well." He gets his Ani Pearl and transforms into his werewolf form. "I'm gonna love this."

"Much more I'm gonna love fighting these bone freaks."

Crane and Viper begin to fight the Skealtrons and were throwing them into the ocean. Viper grabs one with her tail and spins one of them around and around and throws it so far into the ocean.

Crane begins to fight with his claws and tackles them all.

And now the Skeatrons were now gone and Crane takes Viper and flies to the Life Sucker and grabs their Ani Blasters. "Ani BLAST!" They shoot it at the Life Sucker and destroys it.

"Bullseye!" Both Crane and Viper said with joy.

"Let's get to the others." Viper suggested and Crane nods and he flies off with her.

Monkey and Mantis were now at the forest and saw the Life Sucker near some trees. They also saw Skeatrons guarding it too. Mantis and Monkey begin to blast them with their Ani Blasters.

"You Skeatrons love that, but let's see how you love lighting POWER." Monkey shoots lighting out of his hands and shocks the Skeatrons.

"Also, have small power too," Mantis said while flipping one of the Skeatrons with his small razors.

They were all down and Monkey uses his Savannah Lion Staff and uses it's lighting power to destroy the Life Sucker. "Not bad for a monkey like me." He said.

"Not bad myself too," Mantis said.

Back at the base Amy, Eddie and Grey were watching it all on screen. "Ha, everything looks so easy now," Amy said.

"Skeatress has a bad plan this time," Eddie said.

Grey still thinks wonder why everything seems so easy all sudden. 'What's going on here?' He thinks once again.

Now Tai Lung was at the warehouse and found the last of the four Life Suckers.

He then charges into them and slicing them with his sword and also blasting them too with its blaster mode too. He starts to take them down one by one until the last one finally falls. He then destroys the Life Sucker.

The other Rangers comes to him. "Awesome buddy," Po said giving him a high five.

"Thanks, it did seem to easy." He said.

"Strange, back at the forest the Skeatrons didn't really put up a fight much," Mantis said.

"That's odd, the Skeatrons that Crane and I were fighting didn't do a good fight either." Viper said.

"Now that's even weirder," Po said.

Just then Skeatress appears and claps her hands. "Not bad Rangers, bad not good enough." She said.

"What are you up to skealton face?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, the Life Suckers were just decoys, and the Skeatrons were just for you to destroy them so I can use their energy for THIS!" She then summons her Megazord.

The Rangers looked up and were shocked by what they saw. And also back at the base Grey, Eddie and Amy were shocked too. "So, that's why. Everything was a distraction." Grey said.

"Didn't see that coming," Eddie said.

Now Skeatress jumps into her Megazord and it was now ready to fight. The Rangers looked up. "This is not good at all." Monkey said.

"Maybe, but we need to fight," Po said. "Ani Zords ARISE!"

The Zords begins to arrive now and the Rangers hopped into their Zords and they all combine to form the Ani Fusion Force Megazord. "Ani Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" They all got into their Ani Knight Mode.

The two Megazords charge into each other and were fighting each other with the sword to sword. The Ani Fusion Force was fighting with its sword, but Skeatress tosses it away. "Ha, sorry Rangers, but no sword this time," Skealtress said mocking.

"Oh, no," Tigress said.

The Undead Megazord shoots missiles out of its fingers and hits the Rangers, and inside the cockpit, the Rangers were trying so hard to get up. "Guys, we can't give, we gotta keep trying." Tai Lung said.

"Right, let's go." The Megazord tries Skeatress with its fists but Skeatress was still fighting dirty.

The Undead Megazord knocks the Ani Fusion Force to the ground and the Rangers were struggling now to get up. Now the Undead Megazord comes up and raises up its sword. "Say, goodbye RANGERS!" The Megazord was now about to strike now.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **The final chapter is nowhere for Power Rangers Ani Force, and coming in early 2019 get ready for Power Rangers Super Ani Force. Super Ani Force was thought by 5UP3RNOV42015. I want to thank you all for loving this and following this story, and I hope you'll all love Super Ani Force. Read and review, please.**


End file.
